Vaizard
by Will Von Raiden
Summary: Sinopse: Oi, eu sou Willian Von Rayden. Minha vida é vazia de sentido e muito pacata. Queria tanto que algo além de minha imaginação me tirasse desta rotina.
1. Chapter 01

**Notas Iníciais e únicas:**

Nota 1: Isso é um crossover com OC's e envolve Bleach e Final Fantasy (muito pouco), então todos os direitos resevados aos seus respectivos autores: Tite Kubo e Hironobu Sakaguchi.

Nota 2: Erros? Reviews indicando-os.

Nota 3: Obrigado, Richelle, por me ajudar.

The End of notes ;**

* * *

**01. Valhala, a cidade dos heróis mortos em Batalha.**

Eu voltava do lago municipal de Ceres pela Avenida Bernardo Sayão, no mesmo dia em que eu reclamara de ter uma vidinha muito pacata quando algo fora do comum aconteceu.

Um clarão hiper-forte em um beco escuro logo à minha frente, a cerca de quinhentos metros de onde eu estava, corri o mais rápido que pude para ver o que era.

Quando cheguei ao beco encontrei apenas um senhor muito estranho de idade muito avançada com um daqueles aparelhos de rádio amador em suas mãos.

– Hey, senhor, você viu aquele clarão há poucos segundos? – perguntei ofegante por causa da corrida repentina.

– Não, eu não vi nada – respondeu o velhinho ainda no escuro com o rádio amador nas mãos.

Ele olhou para mim jogando o aparelho no lixo.

– Por que está jogando algo tão antigo no lixo? – perguntei ao velhinho.

– Isso aqui já parou de funcionar a décadas, meu filho – respondeu ele com certo pesar.

– Ah, mas... Ele parece ser bem legal. – Sabe, é que eu sempre gostei de coisas antigas – O senhor poderia dá-lo para mim? – perguntei entusiasmado.

– Ele não funciona e raramente você encontrará peças para consertá-lo, mas tudo bem, ele é seu, caso contrário eu iria jogá-lo fora mesmo – respondeu o velhinho me dando a geringonça mostrando-me um estranho sorriso.

– Ah, obrigado, o senhor é muito legal, aliás, qual é o seu nome? – agradeci curioso em saber o nome do tal velhinho.

– De nada, meu nome é _Odin_ – ele respondeu virando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

Tirando o fato de que não tinha lua no céu, e o beco estava completamente dominado pela escuridão por falta de iluminação pública, eu não havia reparado que este senhor não tinha o olho esquerdo.

– E qual é o seu nome meu jovem? – perguntou o velhinho contraindo o cenho numa expressão de curiosidade.

– Ah, claro, como eu sou mal educado – eu disse tentando me desculpar por não me apresentar.

"Primeiro apresente-se antes de perguntar o nome de alguém" a minha mãe sempre tentou me ensinar isso, mas acho que sou muito retardado para lembrar-me de coisas assim.

– Meu nome é Will, senhor. Willian Von Rayden. – Respondi com vergonha de meu sobrenome, que fora herança de meus avós, um sobrenome um tanto estranho para uma pessoa natural da região centro-oeste do Brasil.

– Senhor Odin, tenha uma ótima noite preciso ir para casa, pois tenho que levantar-me as 6 amanhã porque tenho aula às 7 horas – eu disse disparando as pressas para o caminho de casa acenando sem olhar para trás pro senhor que eu acabara de conhecer.

Moro cerca de 50 metros da escola e preciso acordar uma hora antes para que eu não chegue atrasado, e mesmo assim ainda consigo passar na sala da coordenadora para bater um papo sobre o porquê de meus atrasos, de vez em quando.

– Okey, Boa Noite Willian, take care! E faça bom proveito dessa sucata, eu já vivi várias _aventuras_ graças a ela – respondeu ele.

Não entendi muito bem a função do substantivo "Aventura" na resposta dele, mas isso não importa, a única coisa que importa agora é que tenho algo para fazer e eu poderia me gabar diante da Guild dizendo "Eu consegui este rádio amador que foi usado por Hitler na segunda guerra mundial e tive que bater em dois vândalos neonazistas que estavam com ele e eles ainda lutavam Kung-fu", no entanto, eu não poderia dizer isto porque seria uma mentira muito 'cabeluda' e eles nunca acreditariam em mim, tirando o débil mental do Saito – Ah, esse sim acreditaria, pois o cérebro dele é do tamanho de uma ervilha – pensei.

– Peraí... Será que ele sabe quem foi Hitler? – perguntei a mim mesmo.

– É... Ele não sabe – respondi e ri sozinho no meio da rua.

Quando cheguei em casa corri direto para o meu quarto e liguei o PC, eu estava em busca de Diego Belmont, um amigo, desde que eu o conheço ele é bom em consertar coisas, já consertou o controle do meu Playstation várias vezes, talvez ele possa dar uma olhada no rádio e consertá-lo.

– Droga! Dine, você pagou a internet? – Gritei com minha irmã pela janela lateral do meu quarto, pois o quarto dela era o próximo.

– Claro que não pateta, eu disse a você que a grana estaria em cima da mesa e você deveria passar lá e pagar, pois é perto da academia que você frequenta – ela respondeu com a grosseria de sempre.

– Aff, cortaram a net e você não me disse nada – reclamei.

– Lógico que disse macaco sem cérebro! Na hora do almoço quando você estava usando sua perna como se fosse uma guitarra para solar After Life e pulando feito um headbanger – exclamou ela.

– Eu estava com o headfone, droga! Só porque preciso dessa internet inútil hoje ela me deixa na mão – reclamei novamente.

Vou deitar-me mais cedo, pois não posso esperar para falar com Diego para que ele tente concertar o rádio.

Este foi o único dia da minha vida que eu me recordo de acordar sem a ajuda da minha mãe, 6h30 e eu já estava pronto, mal comi e saí com uma pressa fora do comum.

Logo quando cheguei à escola contei as novidades à Guild que estava reunida no local de sempre, em baixo da arquibancada da quadra, lá estavam todos eles: Diego Belmont, Rotto Von Bastian – Esse é meu primo por parte de mãe, percebe-se algum parentesco pelo sobrenome –, Orfeu Airesir e seu irmão Richarde Airesir – esse inútil é um pirralho, um bobo da corte, o apelido dele é Zigzig, não me perguntem o porquê, pois é uma longa história –, e por fim tinha Lucas de Saito, mas como ele pedia, todos nós o chamávamos de Saito.

Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo, sempre refiro a nós como "A Guild", então, deixe-me explicar o porquê disso. Nós somos conhecidos como "Vaizards", somos um tipo de sociedade, sempre andamos juntos e sempre que algum de nós arruma confusão todos se envolvem na mesma, frequentes brigas na escola e na rua, nós tínhamos até nosso próprio time de handball "Vaizards" e cada um de nós era chamado de 'Espada' e possuía um número e este número representava o seu grau de habilidade na Guild, eu era o Primeiro Espada, Orfeu era o Segundo Espada – eu e ele sempre treinamos juntos desde pequenos não se notava muita diferença entre nós, mas como o Primeiro tinha algumas responsabilidades a mais e ele era extremamente preguiçoso para com algumas coisas, ele nunca discutiu o fato de eu ser o Primeiro e ele o Segundo –, Richarde era o Terceiro, Diego e Saito sempre disputavam para ver quem ficava com os títulos de Quarto e Quinto Espada, então, não tinha muita diferença entre eles, por fim Rotto era o Sexto espada. – Esse eu conhecia desde pequeno, nunca ligou muito para as coisas e nunca se esforçava, então, nem mesmo eu sei do que ele é capaz, só sei que ele não liga para nada além de seu Notebook.

– Eu posso dar uma olhada no rádio, mas como é uma coisa antiga não sei se vou saber consertar – respondeu Diego mostrando-se curioso.

– Eu também posso ajudar pesquisando na internet sobre aparelhos do mesmo modelo e por lojas para a compra de peças de rádios amadores antigos – Rotto disse abrindo o Notebook.

– Oh, que legal que vocês vão ajudar. Vamos ver do que ele é capaz quando estiver funcionando, pois o velhinho disse "Eu já vivi várias _aventuras_ graças a ela". Talvez nós possamos fazer contato com Aliens – eu disse com zombaria.

– Vamos nos encontrar no porão lá de casa esta tarde, depois das 6h para que possamos mexer nisto – disse Orfeu também interessado na sucata.

– Hey, Will, cadê o jogo que você disse que traria para mim? – perguntou Richarde nada interessado no rádio.

– Will-colméia, isso aí pega 'Rádio Animix'? Minha irmã disse que estão tocando as músicas novas da Yui pela manhã toda – perguntou Saito mostrando mais uma vez não ter cérebro.

Todos riram até quase molhar as calças, ninguém conseguia olhar para ele sem rir, fazendo uma pergunta tão inocente dessas, mesmo sendo uma das coisas mais burras que eu já ouvi.

– Não. Lucas, isto é um Rádio Amador que faz possível a comunicação entre duas ou mais pessoas que se encontrem sintonizadas em canais de mesma frequência – respondi ainda tentando parar de rir.

– Ah tá, entendi – ele respondeu dando uma risadinha sem graça mostrando a todos que ele não tinha entendido nada.

– Okey, já tocou o sinal, vamos para a sala de aula ou todos nos levaremos outro pedido de comparecimento de pais para casa – disse Rotto nos mostrando ser o mesmo Nerd preocupado de sempre.

– Okey, Pai! – todos responderam com certo sincronismo e sarcasmo.

Richarde foi para o Oitavo ano, Saito para o Nono ano, Orfeu se dirigiu à porta do primeiro ano que parecia já estar trancada – Acho que ele está encrencado – eu disse para Diego enquanto estávamos a caminho do Segundo ano. Eu e Diego encontramos com Cida, a professora de Geografia, no meio do caminho até o Segundo ano e ela lecionaria nossa primeira aula, Rotto já tinha entrado na sala do Terceiro quando eu procurei por ele – Muito pequeno, mas o mais astuto e furtivo entre nós – brinquei.

Na quarta aula eu já não agüentava mais a ansiedade e capotei sobre meu livro de física, eu já sabia a matéria toda e como Humbreto, nosso professor de física, me admirava por algum motivo o qual eu fazia questão de não saber, não haveria problemas se eu dormisse na aula dele.

Acordei com Diego cutucando meu braço.

– Hey, vamos para casa, já são 11h30.

– Okey, vamos. Ah, e não se esqueça de levar suas ferramentas até o porão às 6 horas. All right? – o lembrei.

– All right, All right – ele respondeu com preguiça, como sempre.

Quando saí de casa para as minhas atividades diárias eu mal podia esperar até que 6h chegassem logo.

– Esse dia promete ser longo – reclamei.

Depois de muito tédio, nem prestei atenção na aula de guitarra e o professor Joe Van Halen só estava revisando a escala cromática em Ré maior de quatro aulas atrás que alguns não tinham conseguido aprender, como eu treino assiduamente em casa tinha sido bem fácil, pois eu já sabia antes mesmo de ele ensinar para nós.

– Que dia longo esse – reclamei voltando da academia.

Chegando em casa minha irmã já foi gritando do quarto dela:

– Tire essas botinas fedidas e sujas, pois acabei de limpar.

– Droga! Já estou meia casa adentro. – Eu ressenti.

Quando olhei para trás o meu rastro era devastador na sala inteira, estava toda suja. Não liguei para isso, mas que ela ficaria brava quando visse. Ah, se ficaria. Ela me mataria. Corri imediatamente e tranquei-me no banheiro.

– Ah, moleque! Tá achando que tem escrava sua aqui? – ela gritou furiosa.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu estava com medo de uma garotinha de 14 anos, ela já me furou com um garfo quente uma vez e faz um monte de coisas que somente um demônio faria com o próprio irmão, então, eu não poderia arriscar.

– Desculpa. Depois eu limpo – tentei oprimir a raiva dela.

– É claro que você vai limpar, nem que eu te espanque até a morte – disse ela me ameaçando.

Depois de limpar a sujeira que fizera peguei o rádio e saí correndo, a casa de Orfeu ficava a apenas algumas quadras de distância da minha casa, sei que não eram 6 horas ainda, mas alguém já deveria estar lá.

Chegando lá, encontro Zig jogando um jogo no PC, era a versão nova de um game onde você luta controlando Terroristas ou Antiterroristas, tinha metralhadoras, facas, granadas, bazucas, etc. Um monte de armas de destruição em massa que eu nunca havia visto na vida.

– Hey, Orfeu, seu irmão deveria mesmo estar jogando esse jogo? Ele já não regula bem e lhe faltam milhões de neurônios que um ser humano normal tem – disse meio preocupado e com um ar de zombaria.

– Você deveria mesmo estar falando de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, Will? – perguntou ele revirando o cenho e fazendo uma careta assustadora.

Orfeu apenas riu.

Três batidinhas familiares soaram na janela.

– ENTRA! – Richarde gritou.

– Parece que os outros chegaram – Orfeu presumiu.

– É – concordei.

Os três estavam juntos, Rotto estava com seu Notebook, Diego com sua mochila de ferramentas e Lucas estava viajando na maionese como sempre.

Depois de muito tempo analisando, Diego estava tonto olhando para aquela geringonça e parecia não conseguir abri-la.

– Mas, que droga é essa? – ele disse um pouco nervoso.

– O que foi? – perguntei curioso.

– Nada, tirando o fato de que isso não tem parafusos, nem trancas e tem coisas escritas numa língua que eu nunca vi antes, nada aconteceu. – Ele respondeu a minha pergunta com ironia.

– Que aparelho mais estranho, não encontro nada sobre ele na internet. Vi esses números aí e achei que fossem seus números de série, mas pelo jeito não são – Rotto disse confuso.

Aquele aparelho era bem estranho mesmo, parecia ter muito mais de 50 anos, era quase que esculpido de tão graciosos que eram seus detalhes, eu presumi que fosse um rádio amador porque tinha uma roda com números seqüenciais e uma antena, mas não possuía nenhum tipo de fone ou alto-falante e o senhor que estava com ele não mencionou que ele era um rádio em momento algum, mas também não me alertou de meus devaneios.

– E agora o que faremos? – perguntei a todos.

– I've a plan! – Richarde gritou arranhando seu inglês porcaria com um tipo de sorriso demoníaco na face e subiu as escadas o porão correndo.

Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou com uma marreta e um pé de cabra.

– Vamos ver se não abre – ele disse apostando.

Não dando chance para que nenhum de nós tentasse parar a suprema ignorância dele, ele veio correndo e BANG! Dando uma marretada na caixa, que eu havia parado de chamar de rádio, pois já havia percebido que não era um.

Ouvi um estouro ensurdecedor e aquela luz estranha e calma que eu havia visto sobre o beco um dia atrás se mostrava a mim novamente.

– AAAAAAH, que barulho é esse? – alguém gritou, mas não dava para distinguir de quem era a voz, pois o barulho dominava o porão.

– Droga! Alguém faz alguma coisa – eu clamei.

O barulho foi sumindo, deixando apenas um leve zumbido e o clarão se fazia muito forte ainda, mas este também estava desaparecendo aos poucos.

– OMG! What the hell's this, man? – Rotto gritou.

– Não vejo nada – Diego reclamava do meu lado, mas eu não conseguia abrir os olhos ainda por causa do clarão.

– Que vento repentino é esse? – Orfeu perguntou.

– Pois é, tem muito vento para ser um porão abafado – eu disse concordando.

Meus olhos se abriam aos poucos, não me dando muita certeza do que eu estava vendo, mas este lugar que eu estava vendo não parecia ser o porão dos Airesir. Era uma sala do trono que me lembrava àqueles castelos medievais que até hoje eu só havia visto em filmes.

– Uau! – todos nós dissemos quase juntos.

– Será que aquilo era uma bomba e quando o Zig a marretou nos matou com a explosão e nós vimos todos para o céu? – Lucas perguntou com muita imaginação.

– Pela primeira vez saiu algo coerente dessa sua boca. Só pode ser isso! – respondi concordando com ele.

– Hey, Willian, você pode me ouvir? – uma voz familiar soou de uma porta escura.

– Com você sabe o meu nome? E quem é você? – respondi a pergunta da voz com duas perguntas. Mas eu ainda continuava assustado.

– Eu sou um amigo não tema. Lembrastes do velhinho que lhe deu aquele aparelho que você chamou de rádio amador?

– Odin é meu nome e eu sou o deus supremo do Valhala e deus da Morte – respondeu a voz saindo das sombras mostrando-nos ser um estranho homem com apenas um olho e montando um cavalo branco e segurando uma lança brandida com várias runas brilhantes, mas o cavalo por sua vez era diferente, pois tinha oito patas – Incríveis quatro pares de patas!


	2. Chapter 02

**02. Nós fomos escolhidos? Por quê?**

– Droga! Eu não disse! Estamos todos mortos – Saito disse desnorteado feito uma galinha tonta.

– Shinigami... Shinigami... Shinigami... – Rotto estava em choque repetindo "Deus da Morte" em japonês sem parar.

– Sempre acreditei em sua existência, Ó grande Odin – disse Orfeu mostrando grande reverência e se curvando perante o homem com o cavalo.

– De onde você conhece o senhor Odin, Orfeu? – perguntei surpreso.

– Eu encontrei um livro há algum tempo, meus ancestrais o cultuavam, mas com a chegada dos tempos modernos todos perderam a fé – Orfeu disse mostrando entender plenamente o que estava falando.

– Sim, você está certo meu jovem, por isso seu sobrenome é familiar ao meu, que é _Aesir_ – disse Odin deixando-me mais surpreso ainda.

– O que era aquilo que você deu ao Will, velhote? Quase nos matou... – Richarde perguntou furioso.

– Corrigindo, eu os matei... – Odin respondeu, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar todos começaram a tagarelar.

Eu não podia ouvir nada além de reclamações.

– HAHAHA! – uma risada desconhecida nos interrompeu.

– Gostaram da minha engenhoca, rapazes? – A voz ainda zombava.

– Apareça aqui, chipanzé de uma figa, e vou arrebentá-lo – Richarde gritou mais furioso do que momentos atrás.

– Senhor Odin, nós estamos mesmo mortos? – Perguntei tentando acalmar os outros.

– Sim, mas aquele aparelho matou-os fundindo seus corpos com suas almas, então vocês não estão realmente mortos – explicou Odin.

– Como isso é possível? – Rotto perguntou não parecendo estar mais assustado, agora estava curioso com tal aparelho.

– Eu tenho mais alguns brinquedinhos... – a voz ainda zombava.

– URAHARA! Apareça aqui, agora! – Odin ordenou numa voz um tom acima daquela voz gentil de velhinho que eu conhecia.

Algo passou por nós tão rápido que só pude ver flashes.

– Estou aqui, Odin-Jii! – Respondeu o Homem curvando-se perante Odin.

– Explique para os nossos Vaizards o porquê de tudo isso – Odin ordenou.

– Venham comigo até meu laboratório e deixarei vocês cientes de tudo que está acontecendo – disse o estranho homem chamado Urahara descendo por um tipo de escotilha na sala do trono.

– Sigam-no. Ele é louco, mas é o meu braço direito – Odin disse nos confortando.

– Okey! – eu disse concordando por todos.

– Vamos pessoal, sem mais delongas.

Então, todos nós descemos as escadarias da escotilha na sala do trono que dava numa espécie de laboratório enorme e tinha várias coisas estranhas, tipos de parafernália que eu jamais vira até hoje. Quando nos acomodamos no centro do local ele começou as explicações.

– Então, Lord Odin os trouxe aqui pela seguinte razão, o mundo de vocês vai acabar, mas não só o mundo de vocês como o nosso mundo também – começou a explicar Urahara.

– Com-om-mo-mo-as-as-sim-sim vai ACABAR? – perguntou Diego voltando com sua antiga gagueira que só vinha em momentos de tensão.

– Deixem o Sr. Urahara explicar tudo e depois poderemos fazer todas as perguntas que quisermos – pedi interrompendo o tumultuo antes mesmo que começasse.

– Os deuses comandados por Loki vão causar a lendária Ragnarök, mas ela só pode ocorrer se o Valhala lutar contra eles e se isso acontecer não importa quem ganhe ou quem perca tudo será destruído e o Universo inteiro recomeçará do zero igual às épocas onde nem Lord Odin existia.

– Então, Lord Odin procurou pelos humanos mais capacitados para evitar a Ragnarök, assim, salvando todos nós da completa destruição. Vocês devem estar se perguntado por que vocês foram qualificados, certo? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim – todos responderam imediatamente.

Eu podia ver o fogo queimando nos olhos de todos os outros, um tipo de emoção nova estava surgindo, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, isso parecia até nostálgico.

– Vocês têm a linhagem sanguínea dos _Maiores Heróis _que já houve na história da raça humana e eles lutaram contra Loki e seus mal-feitores no passado prendendo-os no _Tártaro_ – Urahara continuou explicando.

Eu estava realmente surpreso com isso e podia ver pela cara de espanto de todos os outros que eles estavam tão surpresos quanto eu, até mesmo Orfeu que já sabia sobre o envolvimento de sua família com Odin estava boquiaberto com a situação.

– Mas, isso foi há quase dois mil anos. Agora o selo que lacra o Tártaro está fraco e quase rompido, Loki está reunindo seu exército novamente, composto pelos 10 _Imortais_ e todas as criaturas mais horripilantes e demoníacas que vocês só viram em histórias. É bem incrível que vocês morem na mesma cidade, sejam amigos, tenham uma sociedade juntos e tenham quase 100% dos genes dos _salvadores_ de dois mil anos atrás, ou o destino não quer que a Ragnarök ocorra ou alguém mexeu os pauzinhos – disse Urahara olhando para as escadarias que nós tínhamos acabado de descer.

– Vamos às explicações sobre seus ancestrais.

Okey, eu estava realmente curioso com o que ele iria dizer e quem eram nossos ancestrais? Como essa foi uma guerra que ocorreu num mundo diferente do nosso eles não se sagraram Heróis em nosso mundo.

– Diego Belmont, você é da linhagem direta de Rá Belmont. Um exímio caçador, que manipulava um poderoso chicote chamado _Whiplash_ e domava as mais selvagens feras com uma facilidade descomunal – disse Urahara olhando para Diego.

– Lucas de Saito, você é da linhagem direta de Hiraga Saito. Um dos mais poderosos guerreiros que já passou pela terra, este foi treinado diretamente por Siegfried Airesir, que foi o herói imortal que derrotou e esquartejou o grande dragão deus do mal Nidhog, que por sinal é o ancestral direto de Orfeu e Richarde Airesir.

– Willian Von Rayden e Rotto Von Bastian vocês são da linhagem direta de Von Musashiden, a mais incrível samurai que já vagou pela terra que também era ótima nas artes Ninjas. Esta era uma mulher muito bondosa que nunca matou sequer um humano, por isso usava o _Niten Ichi Ryuu_, estilo qual ela gastou 30 anos para desenvolver, sempre usando duas _Shinai_ e nunca duas _Katana, _para que não cortasse ninguém e mesmo assim nunca perdeu um combate.


	3. Chapter 03

**03. Nossas vidas tomaram rumos inesperados.**

Todos começaram a tagarelar ao mesmo tempo e eu comecei a pensar coisas... Realmente essa tal mulher ancestral me influenciava muito, pois eu odiava ver pessoas se ferindo e nunca dei um soco em alguém que não fosse por autodefesa e um dos dilemas de nossa Guild era: "Nunca abusar de nossas habilidades conseguidas em árduo treinamento para ferir ou maltratar os mais fracos". Sempre brigamos? Sim, mas não me recordo de uma vez sequer que não fosse para nos proteger ou ajudar alguém, mas sempre nos opondo ao lado errado, é claro.

Dois cutucões me tiraram de tais devaneios.

- Hey, Will, ele disse que a explicação ainda não acabou e quer a nossa atenção – disse Richarde.

- Olá, Houston para Will, câmbio! – Rotto disse tentando me voltar para o mundo "real".

– Desculpem-me, eu estava pensando – eu disse voltando minha atenção a eles.

– É, percebemos – Orfeu disse rindo.

– Vamos lá. Vocês não vão ter as mesmas habilidades que seus ancestrais tinham, é claro. Mas vocês são os humanos mais poderosos que há na terra. Eu andei os observando e descobri o estilo de luta e armas que combinam melhor com cada um de vocês – disse Urahara dando um passo à frente mostrando-se mais concentrado.

– Richarde, aproxime-se, por favor! – Pediu Urahara.

Ele fez algumas posições com as mãos e uma luz cobriu Richarde por completo, quando a luz se foi ele estava com uma lança enorme em suas mãos e trajava uma espécie de armadura Chinesa, feita de grandes placas brilhantes de jade, com toda aquela elegância ainda me parecia que nem uma bala calibre 50 a atravessaria facilmente, uma típica armadura da era em que o _Imperador de Jade_ governara a China.

– Uau! Como isso é leve – disse Richarde animado.

– Não só fiz itens especiais para você como também despertei seus genes, agora você tem mais força, velocidade, stamina e reflexos do que antes. De agora em diante cabe a você começar a desenvolver suas habilidades, pois se não treinar nunca conseguirá ficar tão forte quanto seu Ancestral Siegfried.

– E isso vale para todos vocês! – Avisou-nos Urahara.

– Diego Belmont, queira se aproximar – pediu Urahara mostrando um sorriso entre os cabelos que lhe cobriam a face.

De novo a luz se repetia e eu estava muito curioso para ver quais seriam as habilidades de Diego, eu já podia imaginar que seriam as de um caçador com chicote. Há! E as minhas como serão? Desse jeito eu vou morrer de aflição.

Como eu havia pensado, ele estava trajando uma roupa de puro couro negro muito bem detalhado que deveria ser de algum animal já extinto em nossa Era ou que nunca havia existido, pois era muito grosso, mas ele não possuía um chicote.

– Eu rodei o mundo atrás dele, mas o encontrei. Use-o com cuidado, pois com apenas uma sibilada Rá podia devastar uma área de mais de meio quilômetro – disse Urahara entregando o chicote Whiplash a Diego.

Era a vez de Saito, quando eu pude enxergá-lo fora do clarão ele já estava vestido com uma espécie de armadura feita de um metal azulado que eu nunca havia visto antes - mas isto não é novidade, nunca vi a maioria das coisas existentes aqui nesta terra chamada de Soul Society. Somente as botas, luvas, ombreiras e a parte que cobria o peitoral eram feitas desse estranho metal, o resto do corpo estava coberto por uma cota de malha feita de correntes trançadas, sua arma era uma espada longa de uma mão. Lucas de Saito estava trajado como um típico cavaleiro dos contos de _Rei Artur e os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda_.

E o processo se repetiu com todos, mas até chegar a minha vez eu só pude observar os outros.

Rotto acabara de tornar-se um verdadeiro Ninja, trajando um tipo de cota japonesa, negra, da cor da noite, usando manoplas com garras nas pontas de suas mãos tornando-as poderosas soqueiras. Com Orfeu não foi diferente, ele trajava uma Full Plate, típica armadura Bretã do século XV, muito pesada, pois cobria o corpo todo, mas este fato a tornava impenetrável dando-o uma defesa suprema que era melhorada pelo escudo que segurava em uma de suas mãos, o escudo brandia a forma da cabeça de um dragão e na outra mão segurava uma espada muito brilhante que era menor que a espada longa de Lucas tornando-se mais leve e permitindo-o fazer movimentos mais rápidos.

Finalmente chegada a minha vez.

Aquela luz baixou sobre mim da mesma forma que aconteceu com os outros, deixava meu corpo tranqüilo e leve, era como se eu estivesse nu. Então, a luz foi desaparecendo aos poucos dando lugar a uma armadura feita de enormes escamas roxas e com detalhes em dourado. Por fim a armadura estava completa, era uma típica armadura samurai, mas sem capacete.

– Uau! Ela é magnífica – eu disse encantado.

– Por que diabos eu não tenho uma arma? – Perguntei me sentindo o_ Excluído_.

– Acalmasse. Tudo há seu tempo – Disse Urahara tentando amenizar a minha sensação de exclusão.

Então, novamente ele fazia aqueles movimentos com as mãos. Algo acabara de se formar à minha frente, não dava para saber o que era, pois a luz ainda era forte.

– Como eu estou sem arma é melhor que seja algo para mim, pois eu já estou começando a me sentir o Excluído – pensei.

A luz sumiu deixando uma enorme Katana, era muito brilhante, o protetor de mão era amarelo e pomo também, assim, criando uma harmônica combinação de cores, o cabo era roxo com detalhes amarelos.

– Uau! Combina perfeitamente com minha armadura – gritei empolgado.

– Peraí... Como eu poderei lutar usando uma coisa enorme dessa? – perguntei perdendo toda a felicidade que eu sentia.

– Agora você está muito mais forte, levantá-la vai ser como se você estivesse levantando uma pluma – disse ele tentando me acalmar.

– Que bom – arfei incrédulo.

– Vamos, tente levantá-la. Seu nome é Buster Blade – Urahara me explicou.

Quando eu peguei aquela espada gigantesca achei que não conseguiria levantá-la, mas ela parecia mesmo ser uma pluma.

Eu tinha reclamado um dia atrás que minha vida estava completamente vazia e sem sentido,mas agora ela tinha um sentido que era salvar a todos, e me parecia que nós viveríamos grandes aventuras nessas terras desconhecidas.


	4. Chapter 04

**04. O primeiro desafio no novo mundo.**

– Lamento acabar com a empolgação de vocês rapazes, mas nossos inimigos são extremamente poderosos e como as atuais habilidades que vocês possuem... Vocês são centenas de vezes inferiores em relação aos seus antepassados e eu temo o pior... Pois nossas chances de vitória são menores que 5%... – disse Urahara tentando mostra-nos que o que nos esperava era muito perigoso e não era nenhuma brincadeira.

Os olhos de todos queimavam mais do que antes, todos se posicionaram uns ao lado dos outros e olharam para mim. Eles pareciam estar esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas eu também podia sentir meu corpo vibrar de emoção, eu estava trêmulo.

– Hey... – eu disse pedindo a atenção de Urahara que mexia em uma de suas máquinas.

– Não se preocupe! Pois nós somos os Vaizards e sempre que deparamos com situações difíceis, em vez de tentarmos fugir e ficar com medo de falhar, nós simplesmente a enfrentamos com todo nosso esforço e determinação – eu discursei animado.

Eu podia ver um leve sorriso abrindo no rosto de todos e um olhar confiante surgindo na face de Urahara.

– E tem mais. Esses tais velhotes, nossos ancestrais, serão superados em breve... Por nós! – adicionei.

– Encontrar alguém que supere nossas habilidades de tal forma é muito emocionante.

– Olhe para os rostos deles... – eu disse apontando para a Guild.

–... Em vez de demonstrarem inveja ou raiva... Eles ficaram muito empolgados e agora tenho certeza que treinarão até que ultrapassem esses velhotes.

– Esse é o segredo por trás de nosso constante triunfo – eu concluí.

Odin entrou correndo na sala interrompendo-nos.

– O Rukongai está sendo atacado por uma legião de demônios e monstros_, _muitas pessoas já estão feridas, eu presumo que vocês devem descer e ajudá-los – disse Odin preocupado.

– Mas senhor, eu ainda não lhes expliquei tudo – disse Urahara preocupado.

– Olhe para eles... Eu acho que eles já sabem o bastante. Não? – Odin disse confiante.

– Sim, mas ainda tem aquilo... Eles podem até morrer se aquilo... – Urahara mostrou-se preocupado e disse algo tentando nos conter.

– Nós iremos! – eu disse por todos interrompendo-o.

Realmente fiquei intrigado com o que era _aquilo _que Urahara mencionou com tanta preocupação, mas não temos tempo a perder, pela primeira vez podemos fazer algo realmente emocionante.

– Sim, não teremos problema nenhum em enfrentar alguns bichinhos – disse Orfeu com um tom de zombaria batendo a espada no enorme escudo.

O que ele fez empolgou todos.

– É isso aí, vamos ver do que somos capazes agora – disse Rotto.

– Vamos chutar algumas bundas – Richarde disse concordando.

– Será que alguém poderia me dar algo para comer, já faz algumas horas que não como nada – Lucas disse mostrando que não estava nada preocupado.

Diego apenas balançou a cabeça apontando para a porta.

– Eu presumo que isso foi um "Vamos lá!".

– Okey! Vou teletransportá-los até o centro da cidade – Urahara disse mostrando um pouco de alívio por causa da confiança de todos.

Fomos até um tipo círculo com várias runas desenhadas metodicamente no chão, o círculo se encontrava no meio do laboratório. Quando todos nós nos posicionamos sobre ele Urahara deu aquela risadinha de sempre, disse "Yupi!" e ligou um de seus aparelhos que estava ligado com o círculo. As runas começaram a se movimentar em círculos criando um tufão de luz, quando percebi meu corpo estava se desintegrando em algum tipo de pó brilhante e carregado de energia e só pude ouvir o último alerta de Odin "Cuidado! Nós não poderemos intervir nas lutas. Tudo de agora em diante depende de vocês. Apenas de vocês" – ele repetiu dando ênfase.

Quando abri os olhos pude ver que a poeira brilhante estava se reunindo e dando forma a nossos corpos em um local diferente. O lugar para qual fomos teletransportados estava um completo Caos, pessoas corriam tentando salvar o que restava de suas casas que se encontravam em chamas.

– Hey, tudo bem com vocês? – perguntei a Guild.

– Sim, podemos ir de novo? – disse Richarde não dando importância para a situação que nós nos encontrávamos.

– Não é hora para suas gracinhas, Foco Zig! Vamos logo, olhe o estado que esta cidade se encontra – Rotto disse num tom sério.

– Acho melhor nos separarmos e cada um de nós cobre uma área da cidade – disse Diego com um plano em mente.

– Boa ideia – disse Orfeu concordando.

– Eu não acho uma boa ideia, não sabemos o que vamos enfrentar e devemos ser cautelosos, dessa vez não iremos brigar com reles vândalos e sim lutar contra coisas demoníacas – eu disse alertando-os.

– O Will tem razão, acho melhor ficarmos em duplas, um atacante corpo-a-corpo e outro defensor ou perito em distância – disse Rotto melhorando o plano de Diego.

– Esse plano sim é cauteloso – concordei.

– Vamos nos dividir da seguinte maneira: Richarde e Diego vão para o norte da cidade; Rotto e Lucas vão para o sul; Eu e Orfeu cobriremos a parte oeste – disse dividindo-nos.

– Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu possa comer logo – disse Lucas soltando um rosnado de fome de seu estômago.

– Ops! Eu tentei avisar que não como faz horas – disse Lucas tentando se redimir.

– Terminem e vão para o leste, não vejo fumaça vindo de lá, ainda... – Eu disse e parti logo em seguida.

Todos sumiram numa velocidade impressionante, só pude perceber a velocidade que eu estava após parar para pensar.

– Hey, parece que nós estamos realmente fortes agora – disse Orfeu mais empolgado do que antes.

– Sim, estamos – concordei.

– Será que você consegue me acompanhar, Will? – ele disse apostando.

– Tente! – Eu disse confiante.

Ele aumentou a velocidade e eu só pude ver riscos, mas aquela velocidade que eu estava ainda não era nada, minha respiração estava tão calma que eu parecia mais um bebê dormindo do que um cara correndo a mais de 400 km/h.

Com um súbito impulso nas pernas pude alcançar Orfeu facilmente, se tinha uma coisa da qual eu não gostava essa coisa era perder. Então eu estava decido que iria me esforçar pra valer.

– Hey, vamos parar de brincar e ir logo, Okay? – Eu disse com mais seriedade.

– Sim... – antes que ele pudesse terminar foi interrompido por um grande estrondo que veio de nossa esquerda.

Paramos em cima de uma das casas para ver o que era. Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo, mas era uma criatura enorme, com cinco cabeças que cuspiam fogo por todos os lados, tinha duas patas dianteiras que suportavam a maior parte do peso do corpo, na parte de trás tinha apenas uma enorme cauda com um tipo de nadadeira na ponta.

– Isto é uma Hydra, certo? – Orfeu me perguntou com um leve sorriso.

– Nunca vi uma, mas pelo que li, sim. Todas as descrições batem – eu respondi ainda espantado, mas empolgado.

– Será que a lenda é verdadeira? – ele perguntou coçando o queixo.

– A de que elas não podem ser mortas por armas de corte e cada cabeça cortada daria lugar a duas novas? – respondi com uma pergunta.

– Sim. Porque se for... Estamos fodidos. Somos dois caras com armas de corte – ele respondeu rindo.

– É, mas e se nós mudássemos esta lenda idiota? – perguntei novamente.

– Boa, vamos triturá-las até que não sobre pescoço para que nasçam novas cabeças! – ele respondeu com um plano.

– Vamos parar de perder tempo e atacá-la. Você vai pela frente e a distrai, pois as chamas não serão problema para seu escudo e eu a pego por trás – eu disse completando o plano.

– Ótimo, te vejo depois – ele disse desaparecendo num estante.

Eu fiquei de tocaia esperando que todas as cabeças se concentrassem nele. Ele parou na frente delas e lançou uma pedra na cabeça do meio.

– Hey, minhoca super-desenvolvida, por que não ataca alguém que pode se defender – disse Orfeu provocando-a e batendo no escudo.

Ela começou a rastejar rapidamente na direção de Orfeu destruindo tudo no caminho. A Hydra se preparou para uma baforada conjunta com as cinco cabeças. – Será que ele agüenta uma dessas – perguntei a mim mesmo.

Todo aquele fogo em direção ao escudo que era enorme na minha presença, mas na frente da Hydra era minúsculo. O fogo bateu no escudo e não conseguia transpassá-lo. Havia um tipo de aura naquele escudo, algo que aumentava o seu campo de defesa.

Essa era a minha chance. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Eu era tão leve que se pisasse em um graveto eu não o quebraria. Não seria possível a Hydra me perceber chegando. – Uau! Como posso ser tão leve assim? Talvez seja coisa de Musashiden, parece que não só Rotto herdou suas características Ninjas – pensei comigo correndo a toda velocidade.

Eu tinha as costas da Hydra à minha frente. Saltei erguendo Buster Blade acima de minha cabeça me preparando para um ataque fulminante. A cerca de trinta metros de distância do chão, eu já estava na altura da Hydra. Quando desci a toda para parti-la ao meio, um grande baque me jogou em direção das casas. Foi tão forte que eu ricocheteei no chão e nas paredes das casas onde eu me arrastei destruindo tudo em volta com meu próprio corpo.

– Mas, o que foi isto? – reclamei ainda me levantando, completamente desnorteado.

Era incrível que eu não me machucara com um impacto daqueles, a armadura é realmente impressionante. Orfeu veio e ajudou-me a ficar de pé.

-Vocês não vão machucar o meu bichinho – disse uma voz vinda de um sujeito envolto por um manto preto que estava de pé em cima de um das construções da cidade.


	5. Chapter 05

**05. Droga! Eu morrerei aqui?**

– Ora, Ora... Will-san. Um ano tentando matar você e seus amigos e não consegui porque o maldito do Urahara sempre me impedia... – lamentou o homem coberto pelo manto negro referindo-se a mim com muita intimidade.

– Mas como você me co... – tentei perguntar, mas fui interrompido.

– Como eu te conheço, certo? – disse o estranho homem completando a minha fala.

– Sim... E Will-san é familiar para mim... – tentei dizer, mas fui interrompido novamente.

– Deixe-me explicar. Eu sou Joe Van Halen, o seu professor de música – disse o homem retirando o manto.

Eu não podia acreditar em meus olhos. Ele realmente era o homem que me iniciou no mundo da música. Logo ele, que sempre se mostrou tão meu amigo, às vezes até parecia admirar as coisas que eu fazia assim com eu admirava as coisas que ele fazia.

– Não fique triste. Você é mesmo um cara interessante de se observar e tem ideias realmente impressionantes – disse com o leve sorriso que eu estava acostumado a ver – Mas dessa vez eu irei te matar, pois Urahara não pode intervir na Soul Society – Joe falou dando uma gargalhada e sacando duas pistolas.

Eu não sei o que farei mesmo após ouvir isso tudo, ele ainda era meu amigo e bom professor Joe.

– Não quero lutar com você – eu disse tentando pará-lo.

– Claro, não vamos lutar. Não se pode chamar de luta o combate em que as habilidades de dois combatentes são tão distantes como o sol é da lua... Eu chamo de massacre – disse Joe mostrando que realmente queria me matar.

Ele se posicionou para atacar. Com toda aquela distância e ainda era possível sentir perfeitamente sua hostilidade queimar o ar. Algum tipo de pressão sufocante me esmagava como se a gravidade do local tivesse aumentado em mil vezes.

– Tudo bem, Will? – perguntou Orfeu.

– Sim. Não estou ferido – respondi ainda tentando me acalmar.

– Vamos nós dois nele – sugeriu Orfeu.

– Não. Ele é o meu professor e se tudo o que ele me disse até hoje for mentira, _eu _mesmo acabarei com ele, mas se for algum tipo de possessão... Eu irei trazê-lo de volta custe o que custar – respondi ainda sufocado – Mate aquela maldita Hydra e nós veremos depois – eu sugeri furioso.

– Não vá morrer, heim! Até depois – disse ele tentando me descontrair.

– Okay. Até depois.

Um sentimento diferente estava dominando meu coração, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Talvez fosse o ódio de ser traído e enganado por tanto tempo. Mas e se ele estiver possuído? Não posso feri-lo sem saber o que é e o que não é.

Joe veio em minha direção com ambas as pistolas apontadas para mim e engatilhas. Pronto para tirar minha vida. Sua velocidade era impressionante, percorreu toda a distância que havia entre nós em segundos. Por fim ele estava posicionado a dez metros de onde eu estava.

– Gostou das minhas Gunblades? São feitas por encomenda – ele disse alisando suas armas que possuíam facas embutidas. - Vamos começar isso logo, pois ainda tenho cinco ratos para eliminar – essas foram as palavras de Joe antes de sua primeira investida.

Eu não podia enxergá-lo perfeitamente, tão rápido e ainda parecia voar quando saltava e mudava de direção em pleno ar. Eu estava atento, na defensiva, esperando que ele atirasse, eu tentaria desviar a bala com minha Buster Blade, pois não era impossível para mim no estado que eu me encontrava.

– Vai ficar só olhando? Não vai atacar? – Joe ainda zombava. - Pois bem, se você não vai atacar eu irei – disse meu antigo professor mostrando um novo tom de voz sério.

Eu escutei um estouro atrás de mim e imaginei ser o primeiro tiro. Virando-me para olhar me deparei com uma enorme massa condensada de pura energia vermelha vindo em minha direção.

– Mas que porra é essa? – reclamei tentando esquivar.

Consegui escapar por pouco, aquela grande massa de energia destruiu uma área enorme da cidade.

– Isso é insano, suas pistolas não atiram balas. Eu deveria ter imaginado – eu disse ainda incrédulo pelo que tinha acabado de ver.

– O que achou? Ainda posso disparar centenas de vezes – Ele disse soltando uma gargalhada em seguida.

Orfeu e Hydra ainda lutavam. Sons de impactos e baforadas eram constantes na região onde nós estávamos minutos atrás.

– Não devo me preocupar com Orfeu agora. Este cara é muito forte, se eu não tomar cuidado vou morrer de verdade desta vez – pensei comigo.

Joe estava vindo em minha direção e parece que desta vez iria usar sua armas como adagas. Atacando-me naquela velocidade que era descomunal até para o meu estado atual, eu podia bloquear alguns golpes, me esquivar de outros e os demais eram descarregado em minha armadura que já estava completamente danificada.

Eu só estava na defensiva e mesmo que eu quisesse atacar não seria possível, pois eu mal podia me defender. Os danos estavam começando a ser freqüentes. Minha visão estava começando a ficar turva. Não sei se ele estava aumento sua velocidade ou se era eu que estava exausto e começando a ficar lento.

– Só isso, Will-san? – disse Joe rindo incontrolavelmente.

Não pude evitar que uma de suas armas chegassem perto de minha cabeça, que era a única parte não protegida pela armadura. Usando essa pequena distração ele usou a outra mão e colocou a boca de sua pistola em meu peito e atirou. Eu podia sentir a energia queimando minha pele, isso significava que nem a armadura aguentara aquele ataque e tinha sido consumida. Voei destruindo tudo pela frente até me chocar com um prédio que me serviu como pára-choque. Quando meu corpo se desprendeu dos escombros eu caí de cima do prédio sem poder fazer nada para parar a queda, minha consciência fugia no momento que senti algo amortecendo minha queda e me colocando no chão.

– Eu disse para você não morrer! Não disse? – Era Orfeu que tinha chegado.

– É, disse. Mas este cara é insano – eu disse ofegante.

– Você está um trapo. Sua armadura novinha já era. Acho que aquele tal de Urahara não vai ficar nada contente em saber disso – disse Orfeu rindo.

– É, eu não queria perder. Estou com vergonha de você. E quando os outros souberem que eu perdi? – eu disse me sentindo culpado pela derrota.

– Você ainda não foi derrotado. Ainda está vivo, mas está um trapo tenho que concordar – disse ele tentando fazer todo o pesar que eu sentia passar.

– E a Hydra? – Perguntei.

– Já era. Descobri que também posso atacar com este escudo. Sabe, é bem útil e ainda volta para minha mão quando quero – disse ele não dando à mínima paro o inimigo que nos espreitava.

– Ele vai te matar também. Não lute, fuja! – tentei alertá-lo.

Mas quando o procurei ele já estava atacando Joe com uma fúria que eu nunca havia visto antes mesmo conhecendo ele desde os cinco anos de idade.

– Droga! Minha consciência está fugindo em um momento como este. Ainda não! – reclamei comigo mesmo.

A batalha não estava nada equilibrada, mas Orfeu nunca se daria por vencido assim como eu, orgulhoso, mesmo vendo toda aquela diferença ele lutaria até acabar da mesma forma que eu.

Três vultos passaram voando por mim, mas eu estava tonto de mais para ver o que ou quem era... Se fossem mais inimigos, nós morreríamos com certeza. Um quarto vulto pousou ao meu lado.

– Hey, Will-coméia! Você nos fez perder tempo. Nós terminamos há quase uma hora e nós encontramos no local combinado. Eu lhe disse que estava com fome e você nem ligou... Humm! – disse Lucas preocupado com sua dieta balanceada.

– Desculpe-me Lucas, é que tive problemas aqui – repondi a ele quase perdendo a consciência.

– É, percebi. Parece até que um trem atropelou você – disse ele com aquela risadinha inocente de sempre.

– Foi muito pior que um trem – afirmei.

Os outros se envolveram na batalha, mas ainda parecia impossível acertar Joe.

– Agora entendo a preocupação de Urahara. Vá Saito, dê o seu máximo e tente ajudar os outros – eu disse respirando com dificuldade.

– Okey. Will, não vá morrer, temos que jogar Cabal juntos quando retornamos para casa – disse Lucas partindo logo em seguida.

– Pode deixa – eu disse um pouco tarde.

Eu mal sentia minhas pernas. Todo o meu corpo estava dolorido. A velocidade que eles se movimentavam era de mais para minha visão turva, então eu mal podia assistir o combate. A destruição do local era constante, mas desta vez Joe não só atacava como também tinha que se preocupar com suas defesas, pois eram cinco contra um.

Só pude ver quando Diego foi acertado por um tiro que pegou em cheio, bem no meio de suas costas. Depois disso eu já não conseguia enxergar quase nada. Meus olhos começaram a fechar lentamente. Minha alma parecia estar esvaindo.

– Será que isto é a morte? – perguntei antes de desmaiar por completo.


	6. Chapter 06

**06. Controle seu Demônio. Use seu Demônio.**

– O que é toda essa sensação de calmaria que abastece minha alma? Será que é a morte?

Eu não sentia dor, mas também não podia ouvir o combate que acontecia bem perto de onde eu estava. Meus olhos entreabertos só enxergavam a escuridão até que ouvi ruídos.

– Acorde humano! – disse uma voz que me trazia certa nostalgia.

Abri meus olhos e vi uma grande torre que era golpeada por raios e trovões. No pico desta torre eu pude ver a figura de um homem sentado. Este novo lugar era completamente estranho, mas nostálgico. Uma cidade medieval devastada com uma grande torre piramidal no centro, apenas a torre estava intacta.

– Hey! Foi você que destruiu esta cidade? Se foi... – eu disse irado indo em direção ao homem da torre.

– Não. Muito pelo contrário, foi você quem a destruiu. Mostrando-se um fracote como eu sempre imaginei – o homem respondeu a mim com uma voz irada e de zombaria.

– Como? Se eu nunca vi este lugar antes – respondi incrédulo.

– Eu moro aqui e sei do que estou falando. Quando você está abalado isto aqui sempre vira um Caos. Você ficou com medo de machucar seu pseudo-professor? Nem tentou se esforçar, certo? Eu que deveria estar do lado de fora e você aqui dentro – disse o homem me confundindo mais ainda.

– Parece que a luta realmente tinha ocorrido e eu realmente perdera. – Este lugar não é estranho para mim e nem a voz deste homem – pensei comigo.

– Pare de pensar besteiras. Claro que é verdade. Você é tão fraco a ponto de perder para um fracote com pistolinhas. E agora seus amigos morreram graças a isso – disse a voz lendo meus pensamentos.

– Mas como você...

– Sei o que você pensou? – disse o homem completando minha fala.

– Sim – afirmei sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Eu sou Rayden ou Raijin, como você preferir. Sou o demônio do relâmpago. Eu e você somos um só ser. Quando você teve sua alma fundida com seu corpo eu nasci. Você é o governante deste lugar, mas esta é a minha chance de reverter esta situação – disse Raijin dando uma risada perversa.

– Vou lhe mostrar o que está acontecendo com os insetos que você chama de amigos – disse Raijin apontando uma direção.

Quando olhei para a direção que ele apontava o ar começou a distorcer os céus e assim tornando-se uma espécie de tela mostrando-me o que estava acontecendo na luta. Apenas Orfeu estava de pé, sua armadura que era a mais forte dentre as nossas estava aos cacos, mas ele ainda não desistira.

– Viu? Vocês são tão fracos que me causa nojo – disse ele gargalhando uma risada demoníaca.

– Vamos. Deixe que eu saia e mate tudo e todos. Assim "nós" poderemos dominar o mundo – disse Raijin fazendo uma proposta a mim.

– Não diga asneiras. Eu ainda estou vivo e vou voltar lá para ajudá-los. Os outros ainda não se deram por vencidos – afirmei confiante.

– Em seu presente estado não acho que você ajudaria muito. Se você conseguir se botar de pé já será um grande feito – disse Raijin vindo em minha direção.

Quando ele se aproximou, pude ver que ele era realmente um demônio de aparência excêntrica: cabelos longos, olhos estranhos: escleras negras, pupilas vermelhas e íris amarela, pele cinzenta, orelhas longas que iam quase até os ombros, ambas as orelhas com alargadores, possuía várias tatuagens de relâmpagos e outras em forma de Magatama juntas em trios, muito alto, unhas grandes e pretas, porte físico de um fisiculturista e os relâmpagos o acompanhavam. Ele era assustador. Eu podia sentir perfeitamente a hostilidade que vinha dele.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que você saia daqui? – perguntou o demônio rindo.

– Você não pode me matar. Nós somos o mesmo ser... Você mesmo disse – eu disse intrigado e assustado.

– Não disse que o mataria. Só disse que você não vai sair daqui. Nós vamos trocar de Lugar, apenas isto – disse Raijin com algum tipo de plano perverso em mente.

Ele começou a correr e pulou em minha direção, era rápido de mais para que eu pudesse pensar em desviar antes que ele se colidisse comigo. No momento em que ele se chocou comigo ao invés de seu corpo me estraçalhar pela velocidade que ele estava aconteceu algo estranho, ele começou a transpassar meu corpo. Doía muito, mas aparentemente não estava me machucando, era como se minha alma estivesse sendo rasgada. Então eu caí de joelhos.

– Até que em fim posso andar livre do lado de fora desta prisão feita no mais profundo abismo de sua mente – disse a voz de Raijin, mas dessa vez vinha de minha mente.

– Miserável! O que você fez? – perguntei ainda arfando de dor.

– Nada de mais. Só vou dominar o seu ser e te prender aqui dentro para que eu possa andar livre do lado de fora – Raijin disse gargalhando como sempre.

– Não permitirei que isso aconteça, pois tenho que ajudar os meus amigos – eu respondi a ele.

Eu sabia que ele não acreditaria no que eu disse, pois a cada momento que passava eu podia sentir que eu estava perdendo o controle sobre mim mesmo.

Meu corpo estava mudando. Eu estava me sentindo muito estranho, meus ossos e músculos estavam se esticando, minha pele estava descascando e minha cor estava mudando de marrom amarelado para cinza. Uma estranha massa branca começou a sair de minha boca e se enrijecer sobre minha face dando forma a uma máscara que se parecia com uma máscara Tengu de porcelana. Depois de muita dor parece que meu corpo não era mais meu corpo, eu não conseguia fazer com que meus membros me obedecessem.

– Enfim, estamos unidos! – Disse Raijin movimentando minha mão contra minha vontade.

– Mas o que você fez comigo? – Perguntei furioso.

– Nada. Apenas melhorei você milhares de vezes. Agora nós somos o ser mais poderoso deste mundo – afirmou Raijin muito confiante.

– Eu preciso salvá-los. Permita que eu vá. Não tenho tempo a perder – clamei.

– Eu os salvarei por você – respondeu o Demônio que agora estava fundido comigo.

– Sério? Eu ficaria gra... – tentei agradecê-lo, mas fui interrompido por ele antes.

– Sim, mas depois nós os mataremos com nossas próprias mãos – zombou Raijin gargalhando.

– Não! – tentei pedir para que ele parasse, mas já era tarde.

Agora eu me encontrava na cidade medieval que eu acabara de descobrir que era minha mente e que servia como prisão para um demônio que controlava relâmpagos. Eu podia ver pela 'tela' que ele havia formado nos céus o que estava acontecendo do lado de 'fora', mas eu ainda estava completamente imóvel.

Uma grande explosão de energia abalou o lugar e devastou uma área dezenas de vezes maior que a área que Joe havia destruído com suas balas de energia. Meu corpo estava de pé do lado de fora, mas estava normal e não tinha sofrido as mesmas mudanças que eu sofrera dentro de minha mente, apenas usava a máscara Tengu com três Magatama pretas no lado esquerdo e tinha os mesmos olhos que Raijin.

Todos ficaram assustados, eu podia ouvir os outros chamando pelo meu nome, mas eu não conseguia fazer com que minha própria boca se movesse para respondê-los, dela só saiam rugidos e gritos de fúria, eu parecia um animal descontrolado.

Raijin tinha se calado dentro de minha mente. Do lado de fora, meu corpo começou a se mover rapidamente em direção de Joe que segurava Orfeu pela cabeça apontando uma de suas armas para sua fronte.

– O que você quer aqui de novo? Não durou nem 10 minutos lutando contra mim – eu podia ouvir a voz de Joe zombar de meu corpo.

Meu corpo rugiu descontrolado disparando uma enorme massa roxa de energia condensada na direção de meu antigo professor. Ele soltou Orfeu e se esquivou antes que o turbilhão os pegasse.

– Droga! Se aquilo atingir Orfeu será o fim... – presumi.

Depois que a energia pulverizou a área onde eles estavam pude ver uma sombra que se movia com Orfeu em seus braços, esta era Rotto que com a ajuda de Richarde tinha conseguido tirar Orfeu do local antes que a energia dizimasse a área.

Meu corpo ainda trajando os restos do que um dia eu chamara de armadura e usando a máscara Tengu estava usando Buster Blade como eu nunca tinha pensado em usar, cada balanço que era desferido criava ondas de ventos tão poderosas que destruíam tudo pela frente.

– O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Joe ainda tentando se esquivar dos ataques que eram desferidos pelo meu corpo descontrolado.

Meu corpo só rugia e nunca recuava. Eu parecia uma besta descontrolada que só pensava em destruir. Joe denotava perfeitamente sua dificuldade em se esquivar de tais golpes. A velocidade da luta era muitas vezes maior do que antes, os outros observavam atentos sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo.

Tanto poder, mas lutando apenas com o instinto de destruir e devastar, essa era a sorte de Joe, mas vários golpes já haviam acertado seu corpo. Um dos golpes rasgou a face de Joe. Meu corpo pareceu gostar de ver aquilo e parou observando a fúria de Joe.

– Droga! Fui humilhado por um inseto como você. Vou ter que usar o meu orgulho, a verdadeira forma de minhas armas Luna e Solaris – disse Joe parado no ar.

Ele me parecia estar se concentrando para algo. Uma espécie de fumaça começou a sair de seus pés como se ele estivesse queimando o ar, a fumaça o cobriu por completo quando uma grande pressão caiu sobre o local, tão forte que eu pude sentir. Os outros pareciam estar sentindo e sofrendo com ela, mas meu corpo ainda estava normalmente bem e continuava com os rugidos de fúria.

Quando meu pseudo-professor saiu da fumaça, suas armas tinham mudado muito. Agora elas eram enormes e estavam presas em seus braços por um tipo de ligação metálica que pareciam com manoplas.

– Pode vir _coisa! – _exclamou Joe se referindo a mim.

Os tiros disparados por Joe agora eram muito finos e diferentes dos enormes de antes. Eram mais rápidos, mas meu corpo os rebateu com tamanha facilidade. Quando um dos tiros se colidiu com uma das montanhas que cercava o Rukongai eu pude perceber o quão grande o poder de destruição de suas armas era agora. Extinguiu metade da montanha. Isso era insano, nem as massas de energia não modeladas que eram expelidas por meu corpo neste estado podiam fazer estragos daquele tamanho.

– O que achou? A verdadeira forma de minhas armas compacta toda a minha energia em tiros finíssimos, mas com poder demasiado – disse Joe empolgado com suas habilidades.

Meu corpo estava observando calmamente desta vez. Parado, sem rugir, levantou Buster Blade e rugiu ferozmente.

A mesma coisa que acontecera com Joe estava acontecendo comigo ali. A ponta da enorme espada queimava o ar, eu podia sentir a energia fluindo e inundando a cidade medieval que se encontrava em minha mente. Algo estava acontecendo. A gigantesca Katana se dividiu em duas Katana de tamanho médio. As ondas de vento que massacravam o lugar eram insanas.

Um relâmpago caiu dos céus atingindo as pontas de ambas as espadas deixando-as envolvidas por um constante raio de energia.

– Uau! Você mal chegou e já consegue libertar sua Shikai? – Interessante – disse Joe.

Os disparos cessados agora tinham sido retomados. Os raios que envolviam as espadas estavam facilitando o corte dos poderosos tiros de energia disparados por Joe. O combate estava sob controle novamente.

Contra duas espadas as dificuldades que Joe tinha antes haviam se multiplicado. Quando meu corpo desferia golpes com ambas as armas além de causar ondas de vento massacrantes, os raios que envolviam as armas se alongavam e golpeavam tudo que estivesse pela frente. Raijin parecia estar usando meu corpo para brincar com Joe o tempo todo.

– Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Mesmo usando a minha Shikai não consigo sequer arranhar você – disse Joe desesperado.

Sem piedade alguma, meu corpo usou a distração de Joe e o golpeou com um ataque fulminante pela frente, que causou a destruição de suas armas e arrancou fora seus dois braços. Esse parecia ser o fim de Joe.

– Mas e se ele estivesse possuído? Não posso deixar que Raijin o mate – pensei.

– Mas é inútil quando estou preso aqui dentro e mal consigo mover meus olhos – eu disse interronpendo minha vontade de salvar aquele que um dia já fora meu amigo.

Quando meu corpo estava prestes a desferir o último golpe sem piedade sobre o corpo de Joe algo me chamou dentro de minha mente. Pude ver a figura de uma mulher nas sombras, uma doce voz que acalmava meu ser chamou pelo meu nome.

– Willian, lute contra ele. Ele nem sempre foi mal, creio que você pode mudá-lo de novo – disse a mulher ainda nas sombras.

– Ele? – perguntei sem entender.

– Sim. Raijin. Domine-o e junte-se a ele para impedir Loki – disse a voz sumindo nas sombras.

– Droga! Não vá... – reclamei tarde.

– Ela se foi e não me disse como dominar Raijin – eu reclamei para mim mesmo.

Mesmo eu não tendo ideia do que fazer a presença daquela mulher tinha mudado algo em mim. Eu estava mais confiante e um sentimento novo brotara em meu corpo. Aquela nostálgica voz tinha causado uma reação estranha em meu corpo.

Com muito esforço agora eu conseguia mover minha perna. Pude ver na 'tela' que o meu corpo cessara o ataque e estava parado.

Do lado de dentro terremotos e trovões começaram a quebrar o silêncio da velha cidade destruída. Uma fumaça cinza saia de meu corpo fazendo com que meus traços voltassem aos poucos à forma original. Eu estava colocando toda a minha vontade para mexer o resto do meu corpo. Pernas e pescoço ficaram livres do controle de Raijin em instantes.

– Mas que droga é essa... – a voz de Raijin reclamava no meio da fumaça cinzenta.

– Parece que estou conseguindo – eu disse.

– Mas como? – Raijin perguntou.

– Meu orgulho é grande demais para deixar que um reles demônio que dispara relâmpagos pela bunda controle o meu corpo e saia por aí fazendo o que bem entender – respondi zombando de Raijin na tentativa de distraí-lo, assim, facilitando a retomada do controle de meu corpo.

Parece que minha provocação funcionara, pois o demônio estava fulo e totalmente desconcentrado. Eu podia ver o corpo dele tomando forma fazendo com que meu corpo voltasse ao normal e sob meu controle.

– Parece que consegui me livrar de você! – Exclamei eufórico.

Raijin estava furioso bem na minha frente. Um grande relâmpago na forma da mesma máscara que havia se formado sobre minha face momentos atrás caiu sobre Raijin deixando-o energizado com um raio constante.

– Idiota. Agora você me deixou realmente nervoso – disse Raijin vindo em minha direção.

Desta vez eu não pude sentir nada além de medo, ele estava totalmente diferente.

– Obrigado, por salvá-los – eu disse agradecendo o demônio.

– Salvá-los? – Raijin disse gargalhando com uma das mãos sobre a face.

– Foi pura sorte. Algo aconteceu e você fugiu de meu controle, mas nós resolveremos isso agora. Dessa vez irei te deixar inconsciente para que não faça besteiras – disse o demônio começando a correr em minha direção.

– Desta vez eu o atacarei maldito – eu disse erguendo Buster Blade.

– Pois que seja – Raijin disse passando a mão no ar, assim, fazendo com que outra Buster Blade Surgisse em suas mãos.

– Mas... Mas isso é im... – tentei reclamar, mas fui interrompido por ele.

– Impossível? – Raijin gargalhava incontrolavelmente.

– Esta espada faz parte de sua alma, assim como eu. Nós três somos um só ser – disse Raijin explicando.

Percebi que ele iria tentar se unir a mim novamente, então eu corri ferozmente em direção ao demônio energizado por relâmpagos.

– Parecia besteira achar que eu poderia ganhar de um ser tão poderoso como ele. Mas se nós somos o mesmo ser, porque eu sou tão mais fraco? – eu pensei soltando um grito de fúria e posicionando minha espada para o ataque.

Quando tentei cortá-lo com toda minha força, ele simplesmente desapareceu num instante se esquivando de minha fúria. Ele se movia no ar como se estivesse chutando o ar para dar impulso. Eu não conseguia ver nada além de riscos. Ele sempre desaparecia e aparecia em outro local.

– Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você 'Ass of Thunder' – de novo eu gritei usando as provocações como trunfo.

Raijin veio em minha direção, como eu havia imaginado. Ele estava disposto a me atacar desta vez. Ele golpeava sem cessar com a enorme espada, eu bloqueava seus ataques com muita dificuldade, mas se ele continuasse a me atacar de tal maneira eu não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Não consegui suportar a força de seus golpes e deixei Buster Blade voar de minhas mãos. Esse seria o meu fim, ele me possuiria novamente.

– Você é tão fraco, que às vezes eu nem acredito que nós fazemos parte da mesma alma – Raijin dizia se preparando para unir-se a mim.

Quando ele tentou unir-se a meu corpo uma luz, que acalmava meu corpo da mesma forma que as luzes que Urahara havia usado, desceu dos céus criando uma barreira sobre mim. A luz estava puxando meu corpo para cima.

– Malditos sejam! – ouvi Raijin dizer antes que minha consciência se esvaísse.


	7. Chapter 07

**07. O treinamento começa.**

Vozes tagarelavam a minha espreita. Eu pude ver todos conversando em volta da cama em que eu estava. Agora nos encontrávamos em uma espécie de quarto muito grande e decorado à moda dos castelos antigos.

Eu levantei aos poucos, muito dolorido, quando fui cumprimentado pela Guild.

– Uau! A múmia está de volta – Rotto disse zoando minhas ataduras que iam quase dos pés a cabeça.

– COUMOU VOUMCÊO ESTAUOM, WILL-COLMÉIA GLUNP? – Lucas me perguntou com a boca cheia tentando engolir algo que eu imaginei ser comida.

– É. Estou bem por fora... – eu disse tentando sorrir – Por que você não está tão machucado como os outros, Rotto?

Antes que Rotto pudesse responder Diego disse algo rindo:

– Ele fugiu mais que lutou.

– Vejo que as pessoas nunca mudam, certo? – disse rindo.

– Eu sou um Ninja. Devo agir nas sombras. Se o inimigo me ver tudo estará acabado para mim – Rotto disse em sua defesa.

– Sim. Você é um Ninja e agiu certo. Mas será que você é tão Ninja para ver todos os seus amigos lutando até a morte e continuar fugindo? Pense bem na próxima, pois nós sairmos com vida desta vez pode ter sido apenas uma exceção – eu disse alertando Rotto do pior.

– Vamos lá. Isso é passado, temos que fazer algo para nos descontrair até que nossos ferimentos estejam curados. Será que eles vendem Sorvete de Casquinha por aqui? – disse Richarde tentando abafar a discussão.

– É. Deixem o Will descansar e vão fazer outra coisa – Orfeu disse sentado na cama ao lado totalmente enfaixado.

Todos saíram da sala deixando-me sozinho.

– Eu posso mesmo continuar sendo tão respeitado por eles quando a única coisa que eu sei fazer é perder? – pensei encarando o teto com pesar – Da próxima vez, todos podemos morrer – eu disse caindo da cama em seguida.

Realmente furioso com minha derrota comecei a socar o chão do quarto até que minhas mãos estivessem totalmente machucadas.

"Esses caras são muito fortes. Imagina quanto poder o Loki deve ter? Um de seus subalternos me espancou até à beira da morte em alguns minutos. Até agora, eu não havia pensado no fato de estarmos tentando lutar contra verdadeiros deuses", pensei arfando sem fé alguma.

– Eu estou com medo? – perguntei a mim mesmo soltando uma gargalhada – Sim, eu estou com muito medo, e pela primeira vez em minha vida – pensei respondendo minha própria pergunta.

Levantei-me totalmente dolorido quando peguei o copo para beber água pude ver meu reflexo usando a mesma máscara de antes. Aquilo me encarava passando uma sensação de pesar pior do que eu já estava sentindo, até que pude ouvi-lo falando comigo.

– Antes eu até gostava do fato de dividir o mesmo ser junto a você. Um cara tão orgulhoso que nunca pensa recuar. Mas agora estou com nojo disso. Você está com medo e este sentimento nunca sentido antes, por mim, O grande Raijin, está me consumindo – disse meu reflexo tirando a máscara e mostrando que por trás dela não estava meu rosto, e sim a face do demônio que eu tinha enfrentado recentemente.

Quando ouvi aquelas palavras o meu antigo eu começou a queimar. Eu estava vibrante de emoção por causa das palavras de Raijin.

– Eu não estava com medo. Apenas estava incerto! Obrigado, Ass of Thunder. Você acabou de me ajudar – disse soltando o copo e correndo em direção a porta.

Quando a abri, Urahara estava do lado de fora encostado ao lado de uma das grandes colunas que sustentavam o Grande Castelo Valhala.

– Aonde você pensa que vai tão ferido assim? – Urahara me perguntou sorrindo entrecabelos.

– Aonde mais eu poderia ir após perder de tal maneira? – respondi a ele com uma pergunta.

– Eu imaginei que você tentaria isto e preparei um lugar especial – disse o homem que usava um chapéu ridiculamente verde com listrinhas brancas e carregava uma bengala inútil que não servia para nada, pois ele não era manco.

– Onde está minha arma? – perguntei mais empolgado que antes.

– Já está lá. E também tenho uma armadura nova para você. Desta vez vou dar-lhe uma especial, própria para o treinamento que você procura – Urahara respondeu com todo o plano preparado.

Quando nós estávamos passando pela parte lateral do grande castelo pude ver que o castelo flutuava sobre uma grande cidade que estava localizada sobre uma ilha flutuante.

– Eu sabia que você tentaria algo. Eu também irei – a voz de Orfeu saia das sombras do castelo.

– É. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de descansar quando somos tão fracos para sermos todos derrotados por um único inimigo – eu respondi fechando minhas mãos em punhos e mordendo meus lábios.

– Deixe os outros descansarem. Eles só vão evoluir quando resolverem fazer as coisas por eles mesmos – pedi aos dois que estavam comigo.

– Concordo. Enquanto eles estiverem fazendo as coisas como "Maria vai com as outras" tudo será em vão – Orfeu disse comentando o que eu havia dito.

– Por aqui, rapazes – Urahara abriu uma escotilha no chão.

Quando coloquei minha cabeça no buraco pude ver um lugar enorme que parecia não ter fim.

– Mas como pode ter um lugar tão grande assim dentro de um castelo? Se compararmos este castelo com este lugar: o castelo é um grão de areia em uma grande tempestade no deserto – eu disse incrivelmente entusiasmado.

– Sim. Este lugar é apenas uma de minhas criações, mas eu tive a ajuda de uma velha amiga para construir isso há alguns milhares de anos – Urahara respondeu dizendo milhares de anos com uma naturalidade incrível.

– É perfeito, podemos treinar aqui e não quebraremos nada – Orfeu presumiu.

– Sim, este lugar conserva sua energia e não há desgaste físico lá dentro. Vocês podem treinar por dias e dias seguidos, apenas bebendo água e não ficaram cansados – disse Urahara rindo empolgado com mais uma de suas criações.

– UAU! – eu e Orfeu gritamos quase juntos.

– Por que nós não tínhamos um lugar destes nas épocas em que sonhávamos nos tornar jogadores profissionais, heim? – eu disse rindo.

– Verdade. Não teria sido necessário treinar nas areias daquele lago até altas horas no escuro e ainda levaríamos vantagem sobre os outros por não ficarmos cansados – Orfeu disse comentando o que eu havia dito.

– É, mas agora que você disse "Levar vantagem". Eu pensei bem, qual seria a graça em pegar atalhos? – perguntei desvirtuando minha antiga ideia.

– Não seria nada divertido e não poderíamos nos gabar no fim de tudo, porque nós teríamos trapaceado – Orfeu disse começando a descer as grandes escadas feitas de cordas.

– É, não devemos lamentar o passado, temos que viver o presente para mudar o futuro – eu disse indo logo em seguida.

– Antes que vocês comecem a treinar, eu devo contar a vocês o que era aquilo em que o Willian se transformou – Urahara disse pedindo nossa atenção.

Quando acabamos de descer nos sentamos nas rochas que formavam o local, então Urahara começou a falar.

– Como vocês já sabem, aquele aparelho matou-os fundido suas almas com seus corpos. Mas para que isso fosse possível eu tive que usar uma fonte de energia incalculável para alimentar o _Hougyoku, _que é o artefato que está dentro daquele aparelho e que fez possível a fusão. O Hougyoku é usado por Lorde Odin para remodelar almas e devolvê-las ao mundo de vocês desde o começo dos tempos, assim quando necessário. As fontes de energia que eu usei foram os seis _Djinn _que habitavam os _Planos Elementais_ mais poderosos. No passado, os seus antepassados lutaram usando eles, os Djinn, como _Summons_ que os obedeciam não importando qual fossem as ordens dadas – Urahara disse dando uma pausa para observar nossa reação de espanto.

– Vamos, continue – eu pedi.

– É, isso está ficando interessante – Orfeu disse coçando o queixo.

– No passado, os Grandes Heróis não precisavam morrer para chegar aqui, pois os portais entre os três mundos: Soul Society, Ningenkai e Tártaro ficavam sempre abertos. Mas como o Tártaro precisou ser selado, todos os outros portais também foram selados, assim, somente nós do Valhala poderíamos andar livremente entre os três mundos, por isso eu fiz o que fiz com vocês, porque foi a única forma que eu encontrei de trazê-los a este mundo – disse Urahara.

– Mas e os Djinn, e porque o Will usava uma máscara? – Orfeu perguntou inquieto.

– Eu já entendi, Raijin me disse que nasceu da fusão do meu corpo e com minha alma. O ser dele se tornou um só junto ao meu quando ocorreu a fusão, estou certo, Urahara? – disse tentando saber a verdade.

– Sim. Eu já esperava que isso acontecesse, mas eu não sabia que a fusão seria tão perfeita dando a ele o total controle de seu corpo – Urahara disse suspirando.

– Acho que só é possível o controle perfeito quando perdemos a consciência por completo – falei tentando saber mais.

– Sim, você acertou de novo. Se vocês perderem a consciência por completo chegando à beira da morte, os Djinn que estão ligados as suas almas vão assumir o controle de seus corpos, e se isso acontecer vocês podem nunca mais reassumir o controle – Urahara disse mostrando-se muito preocupado – Eu não deveria ter feito isso, deveria ter estudado mais e encontrado outra forma de trazê-los.

– Mas como esses tais Djinn obedeciam cegamente aos nossos antepassados? – eu perguntei com um leve sorriso no rosto.

– Seus antepassados invadiram os planos elementais em que eles estavam e os dominaram derrotando-os – Urahara disse.

Eu apenas sorri. Orfeu olhou para mim com uma expressão quase que demoníaca na face.

– Você teve o mesmo plano que eu, certo? – perguntei rindo.

– Acho que sim – Orfeu respondeu gargalhando logo em seguida.

– Vocês... Vocês... Não estão pensando em... – Urahara tentou conter nossa ideia.

– Sim! Nós iremos lutar contra eles e dominá-los da mesma forma que nossos antepassados – falei vendo o sorriso de Orfeu se abrindo e a cara de espanto de Urahara.

– Isso não é possível! Nem mesmo eu posso vencê-los – Urahara disse tentando nos conter novamente.

– Sim, mas nos não sabemos lutar da mesma forma que vocês aqui lutam, talvez, se você nos ensinasse nós poderíamos ficar mais fortes – Orfeu disse dando-nos um novo plano.

– Concordo. O que é Shikai? E porque Joe e Raijin usando meu corpo podiam andavam sobre o ar? – eu perguntei inquieto.

– Okey, Lord Odin me disse para confiar nas decisões que vocês tomassem. Eu vou ensiná-los como lutar da mesma maneira que nós aqui lutamos e depois pensaremos sobre vocês dominarem seus Djinn – Urahara respondeu mostrando-nos o mesmo sorriso sombrio entrecabelos de sempre.

Urahara ficou de pé fazendo com que novas armaduras se formassem sobre nossos corpos.

– Mas você disse que elas seriam diferentes desta vez. Não vejo mudança alguma, são as mesmas de antes – eu disse sem entender.

– Tem certeza? – Urahara sorria se abanando com um leque – Tentem se mover – sugeriu.

Quando eu tentei dar um passo não pude sequer levantar meu pé do chão, com Orfeu não foi diferente, ele parecia estar tão colado no chão quanto eu.

– Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntei reclamando.

– Eu não consigo me mover e quanto mais força eu coloco mais pesado eu fico – Orfeu se queixou.

– Justamente. Essas armaduras são feitas para transformar o esforço de seus corpos em pura gravidade, assim deixando seus corpos imaginavelmente pesados. É perfeita para o treinamento de vocês – Urahara nos explicou se empolgando mais uma vez com outras de suas engenhocas – O primeiro passo do treinamento de vocês será subir aquela montanha usando estas armaduras. Vocês podem subir da maneira que quiserem desde que cheguem ao topo – Enfim, ele começou o nosso treinamento apontando para um enorme rochedo.


	8. Chapter 08

**08. Superando todos os limites.**

Eu não conseguia me mover um só passo, e agora nós deveríamos subir uma montanha incrivelmente alta.

– Mas como isso seria possível? – eu perguntei.

– Ninguém seria capaz de subir isso usando essas armaduras, nós não somos deuses, somos apenas humanos – Orfeu disse também se mostrando intrigado.

– "Não digam que algo é impossível antes mesmo de tentar." Isso não é uma coisa que vocês vivem dizendo? – Urahara nos perguntou com um sorriso sombrio.

– Sim, mas nos dizíamos isso diante de coisas que nós víamos outras pessoas fazendo – respondi.

– E quem disse que humanos não podem fazer isso? – Urahara perguntou nos deixando intrigados.

– Hã? – eu e Orfeu dissemos juntos.

– Seus antepassados terminaram a subida em apenas 1 hora – Urahara disse deixando-nos chocados.

O silêncio dominou o lugar. Orfeu e eu apenas nos encaramos fazendo um gesto com a cabeça um para o outro. Aquilo que nós tínhamos acabado de ouvir tinha colocado fogo em nossos corações e em nossos espíritos competitivos.

– Não preciso dizer mais nada, pois vejo que vocês mudaram suas opiniões. Suas armas estão ali. Eu voltarei para junto dos outros, daqui algum tempo venho para ver o desempenho da subida – Urahara disse mostrando nossas armas e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Depois que Urahara saiu, nós começamos a tentar chegar até nossas armas. Aquilo parecia ridículo, não conseguimos andar um passo sequer para chegar às armas e nós estávamos a vários metros da montanha ainda, antes de começar a escalada nós deveríamos chegar até ela primeiro – como seria possível conseguir subir uma montanha qual eu não enxergava o topo?

– Como nós vamos fazer? – eu perguntei furioso.

– Pois é, temos que conseguir fazer isso para darmos o primeiro passo rumo ao mesmo patamar em que aqueles velhotes chegaram – Orfeu disse rindo sem muita expressão.

Quanto mais eu tentava me mover mais pesado eu ficava. O chão estava começando a se quebrar com todo aquele peso. Depois de muito tempo tentando, sem muito resultado, uma ideia me veio à cabeça.

– Eu tenho uma ideia. Vamos tentar libertar as verdadeiras formas de nossas armas da mesma maneira que Joe e Raijin fizeram, isso nos dará poderes incríveis, eu pude sentir a energia fluindo milhares de vezes mais intensa dentro de minha mente quando Raijin usou esse poder – eu disse sugerindo um plano.

– Mas como usaremos isso sem as armas? – Orfeu perguntou.

– É simples, essas armas são parte de nossas almas, concentre-se da mesma forma que você faz com seu escudo para fazer que ele retorne a sua mão – eu disse explicando meu plano.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na espada que estava a poucos metros de mim. Ainda de olhos fechados pude sentir algo batendo em minha mão, quando abri os olhos para checar o que era pude ver que Buster Blade tinha vindo até mim. Quando olhei para Orfeu ele também estava pronto com ambas as mãos equipadas com seu enorme escudo no formato de cabeça de dragão e sua espada média.

– Let's go! Tente fazer com que sua energia flua para a arma e com que a energia da arma flua para você, assim, fazendo com que vocês se tornem um só ser. Vamos tentar, pois foi isso que senti Raijin fazer – eu disse explicando o resto do plano.

– Sim, vamos! – Orfeu disse concordando.

Nós começamos a emanar energia, era quase visível toda a energia que fluía de nossos corpos. Então, eu redirecionei toda aquela energia para a arma, algo mudou, a estranha fumaça havia voltado e o ar estava queimando novamente. Um enorme estouro de energia roxa me envolveu estremecendo o chão, quando percebi que o cabo de minha Buster Blade estava se dividindo, puxei e assim ela se tornou duas Katana como antes.

Quando olhei para Orfeu nada tinha acontecido. Ele e a espada estavam emanando a mesma energia, mas ele não conseguia libertar sua Shikai.

– Mas... Por que eu não consigo? – Orfeu perguntou desanimado.

– Talvez... Não... Não pode ser... – eu disse imaginando algo.

– O que foi? Seja o que for me diga, Will. – Orfeu disse curioso.

– Talvez, sua arma não seja uma e sim duas. – eu disse apontando para o escudo.

– Sim, como não pude pensar nisso antes! – Orfeu disse concordando.

Orfeu estava tentando de novo, agora a energia fluía de ambos: escudo e arma. Desta vez o ar queimava em sua volta expelindo a mesma fumaça de sempre, uma enorme pressão caiu sobre o local até que ele foi coberto por um estouro de energia alaranjada como as chamas emitidas pelo fogo, quando toda a fumaça e energia se foram pude ver que suas armas tinham mudado: seu escudo estava vermelho, rajado com as cores do Sol e a cabeça do dragão tinha ganhado chifres, a lâmina de sua espada estava da cor do escudo com chamas constantes.

– Parece que conseguimos. Vamos tentar nos mover agora – eu sugeri.

Quando eu tentei me mover, meu corpo estava incrivelmente pesado, mas eu me movia perfeitamente bem. Da mesma forma que eu, Orfeu não aparentava ter problemas para se mover.

– E aí, tudo bem?

– Bem? Eu estou bruto. – Orfeu respondeu sorrindo.

Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça apontando a montanha. No momento que ele viu seu sorriso se calou. Ele retrucou com o mesmo gesto que eu fizera.

Nós começamos a correr tão rápido quanto antes, ou até mais rápido. Agora eu estava ao estilo Musashiden, usando duas armas. Orfeu jogou seu escudo no chão subindo sobre ele e transformando-o em uma prancha que flutuava rente ao chão, aquilo era fantástico, ele estava subindo a montanha voando numa velocidade incrível. Senti um pouco de inveja por não ter algo tão legal quanto ele. A maneira mais fácil que eu encontrei de subir foi usando minhas Katana com apoio, comecei a subida usando minhas armas como estacas. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse, nós dois havíamos alcançado o topo da montanha que minutos atrás eu tinha dito ser impossível.

– Parece que conseguimos em menos de 1 hora, né? – perguntei me gabando.

– Sim, ainda temos tempo para um lanchinho. Mas claro, nada além de água – Orfeu falou orgulhoso de si mesmo e soltando uma gargalhada.

– Vamos descer – sugeri pulando do grande rochedo montanhoso.

– Estou indo logo em seguida – Orfeu pulou também, mas sobre o escudo voador que me causava tanta inveja.

Antes mesmo que nós alcançássemos o chão Urahara estava plantado em pleno ar nos observando.

– Eu nunca duvidei disso – Urahara disse soltando uma gargalhada sombria entrecabelos se abanando com o seu leque.

– Qual é a próxima parte? – eu perguntei confiante.

– É! – Orfeu apenas concordou.

– Agora vocês terão que brincar de pega-pega comigo. Quando vocês conseguirem encostar em um fio de cabelo meu que seja vocês estarão aprovados – Urahara disse nos explicando a nova etapa do treinamento.

– Isso será fácil – Orfeu presumiu.

– É, agora estamos muito mais fodas, mesmo com toda essa gravidade em nossos corpos e mesmo que ela aumente a cada momento, ainda conseguimos nos mover com facilidade – eu disse concordando.

– Então me peguem. Como da outra vez tudo será válido, podem até me matar... Mas é claro, se conseguirem – Urahara disse sumindo no ar.

– Mesmo com todo esse poder não consigo acompanhá-lo com meus olhos. Ele é incrível. Acho melhor reconsiderarmos a ideia de que será uma tarefa fácil – eu disse me desanimando totalmente.

– Ali está ele. Vamos pegá-lo – Orfeu sugeriu aos berros.

Orfeu estava voando sobre seu escudo, eu corria por terra tentando cercar o homem com o chapeuzinho ridículo. Não adiantava, tudo que nós fazíamos estava sendo em vão, ele apenas se esquivava desaparecendo e aparecendo centenas de metros de distância da nossa tentativa de captura.

– Mas que porra é essa? Você pode voar, desaparece sem deixar rastros e nós não, isso é injusto – eu gritei reclamando.

– O Will tem razão. Ensine-nos como fazer isso! – Orfeu gritou pedindo.

– Este treinamento é justamente para isso, achei que vocês não iriam perceber nunca – Urahara disse sorrindo sombriamente com uma das mãos na frente da boca.

– Concentrem suas _Reiatsu _em seus pés, isso os tornará mais leves que o ar, assim vocês poderão pisar nele. Eu não sei voar, então não posso ensinar tal coisa a vocês – Urahara nos explicou zombando de nossa idéia inicial, sendo que o quê ele tinha falado era muito mais insano do que voar.

Eu concentrei a energia que emanava de meu corpo em meus pés, mesmo achando uma loucura a ideia de pisar no ar. Dei um passo, como se estivesse subindo degraus.

– UAU! O ar está concreto. Isso é ridículo! – eu disse rindo enlouquecidamente.

– Como nós podemos pisar no ar? – Orfeu perguntou dando pulos no ar checando sua firmeza.

Agora nós estávamos correndo sobre o ar, eu ainda não tinha aceitado o fato de ser mais leve que o ar, mas era o que meus olhos viam, então não fazia muita diferença.

– Vamos pegá-lo – eu disse dando voz de ataque.

– GOGOGO! – Orfeu concordou rapidamente.

Nós corríamos numa velocidade supersônica, mas ainda não era o suficiente para alcançar as rápidas mudanças de direção que Urahara fazia em pleno ar. Ele apenas sumia de um ponto e aparecia em outro. Depois de algum tempo tentando capturá-lo pude perceber que no local onde ele estava antes de sumir sempre tinha vestígios de sua Reiatsu e fumaça branca.

– Hey! Espere Orphée – eu disse pedindo a atenção de Orfeu.

Urahara parou para nos obserar.

– Eu acho que já entendi como ele se movimenta desta maneira – eu disse.

– Como? – Orfeu perguntou.

– Acho que ele está fazendo descargas rápidas de Reiatsu pelos pés, essa energia o impulsiona da mesma maneira que acontece com os jatos movidos por combustão – eu disse explicando minha ideia – Espere, eu tentarei, apenas observe.

Eu fiz com que uma grande quantidade de Reiatsu se movimentasse para a parte de meus pés que eu queria, assim, me direcionando para o local onde Urahara estava. Quando soltei a energia de uma vez, meu corpo se impulsionou numa velocidade ridiculamente incrível, mas eu usei muita pressão e não pude controlar a velocidade e muito menos a direção em que eu me movimentava. Em milésimos de segundo, eu desapareci e apareci de frente para Urahara, mas não saiu como planejado, ele se esquivou facilmente saindo de minha frente, eu passei direto e me choquei a toda velocidade com a montanha que estava atrás dele, a montanha não conseguiu me parar, então eu passei direto, atravessando-a e me chocando com a próxima montanha e só assim parando.

– Hey, você se feriu? – Orfeu perguntou segurando uma risada vindo em minha direção.

– Não. Nem me arranhei, mas eu estava certo, funciona! Okey... Pode rir, mas pelo menos agora temos uma chance de pegá-lo, mas claro se conseguirmos controlar toda essa velocidade – eu disse tentando fazer com que ele parasse de rir.

– Ora... Ora... Will, você conseguiu perceber sozinho uma coisa tão complicada como essa, parabéns! – Urahara disse me parabenizando. - Isso se chama _Shunpou, _a arte da velocidade. Quanto melhor você conseguir manipular sua Reiatsu maior será à distância de seu Shunpou e sua precisão. Então... Vamos voltar ao pega-pega, rapazes? – ele estava nos afrontando com sua risadinha despreocupada e provocante de sempre.

– Você entendeu, Orfeu? – perguntei.

– Sim, na teoria... – Orfeu disse mostrando-se ainda um pouco confuso com tal técnica.

Por várias vezes, nós continuamos tentando e nos chocando com as paredes do local, me parecia impossível conseguir acompanhar os Shunpou perfeitos de Urahara com os nossos ridículos, que eu nem conseguia chamar de Shunpou ainda.

Depois de algumas horas tentando, nós parecíamos ter melhorado, mas não estávamos nem perto de alcançar Urahara, ele podia fazer vários e vários Shunpou seguidos e perfeitos, enquanto nós conseguíamos fazer apenas um ou dois, pois gastava muito esforço e concentração, e ainda estávamos usando as armaduras gravitacionais.

– Vocês não acham melhor desistirem? Já faz cinco horas que começamos a treinar, vocês já evoluíram muito hoje – Urahara estava sério desta vez.

– Não, ainda não. Sei que podemos, só falta nos acostumarmos com o fluxo de Reiatsu exigido e a concentração – eu disse tentando ganhar mais algum tempo de treinamento.

– Eles também passaram por este treinamento? – Orfeu perguntou.

Eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça, eu temia que Urahara nos dissesse algo incrível sobre eles como antes, isso iria me deixar acabado.

– Sim, eles completaram as três etapas deste mesmo treinamento que foi aplicado pelo próprio Lord Odin em pessoa em exatas cinco horas. Vocês não estão mal e estão perto de conseguir a segunda etapa, e só se passaram cinco horas – Urahara disse sorrindo, tentando fazer com que o pesar que acabara de chegar até nós passasse.

– Os Shunpou do Lord Odin são o quanto mais rápidos que os seus? – eu fiz uma pergunta já sabendo a resposta.

– Incrivelmente incomparáveis – Urahara respondeu dando-nos as costas.

Eu pude ver Orfeu socar o chão. O sentimento de fraqueza e inferioridade havia me dominado.

– Vamos, não temos tempo para ficar fazendo comparações – Orfeu estava de pé à minha frente.

– Sim, mas... – eu tentei falar mais fui interropindo por Urahara.

– Vocês são apenas garotos de 16 anos, eles eram todos sábios combatentes e já tinham vivido muito mais que vocês. Não acho justo vocês tentarem se comparar a eles – Urahara disse algo tentando fazer com que nós sentíssemos melhor.

– Vamos continuar tentando – Orfeu gritou como se fosse um "RUSH".

Do chão mesmo, onde eu estava, pude usar um Shunpou, mas desta vez o fluxo de energia tinha saído de meus joelhos e não de meus pés. Nós estávamos começando a dominar a técnica. Depois de vários e vários Shunpou, já conseguia me mover na direção que eu queria com quase perfeição, mas executar vários seguidos ainda parecia um pouco impossível.

Com muita dificuldade nós estávamos chegando cada vez mais perto de Urahara. Orfeu estava atacando em dupla com seu escudo, enquanto seu escudo perseguia Urahara girando insanamente, ele usava Shunpous para ir ao próximo lugar onde Urahara aparecia para tentar tocá-lo. Eu também estava tentando sem cessar, mesmo que sempre era "quase", nós não desistiríamos até completar o nosso objetivo.

Mais algumas horas haviam se passado e Urahara já estava tendo dificuldades em se esquivar de nos três: de mim, do escudo e de Orfeu.

Ele escapou de vários de meus corte em xis, mas o que ele não sabia é que tínhamos um plano em mente e estávamos esperando que ele se esquivasse e fosse em direção ao chão. Quando ele apareceu no ponto em que nós queríamos, nós tínhamos cercado ele, se ele quisesse escapar seria por cima. Nós três fomos fechando o círculo aos poucos esperando o próximo movimento. Quando ele usou um Shunpou eu me adiantei e apareci na parte de cima, o único vão do círculo. Ele abortou o movimento parando no ar na minha frente e bloqueando meu furioso golpe em xis com sua bengala, Orfeu e o escudo se moveram em direção a ele. Desta vez ele não escaparia. Quando achamos que nós acabaríamos com ele, ele desapareceu de nosso campo de visão.

– Ufa! Essa foi por pouco – Urahara disse rindo, numa posição um tanto torta, após escapar de nossa tentativa.

– Não. Não foi por pouco, olhe seu chapéu... – uma voz disse dentro da sala.

– É mesmo, olhe seu chapéu. Ele está cortado – apontei em direção do chapéu, ignorando a voz.

– Nós conseguimos? – Orfeu disse procurando a voz.

– Sim, vocês conseguiram destruir meu chapéu. Como eu disse só bastava me acertar e... MAS QUE PORRA, VOCÊS DESTRUÍRAM MEU CHAPÉU? – Urahara disse nos aprovando tirando o chapéu completamente destruído de sua cabeça com alguns fios de cabelo grudados, e assim lamentando a destruição do seu tão amado chapéu verde de listrinhas brancas.

– Parece que vocês estão indo muito bem – Odin se mostrou desta vez.

– Então era você Odin-jii... – Urahara assentiu a presença de Odin.

– Sim, eu vim ver como está o desempenho desses dois – Odin disse montado sobre o incrível cavalo octrúpede.

– Eles conseguiram dominar suas Shikai e a arte da velocidade em sete horas – Urahara explicou o desenvolvimento de nosso treinamento a Odin.

– Incrível. Quase no mesmo ritmo que seus antepassados. Parabéns, garotos – Odin disse nos parabenizando.

– Creio que o último passo não será problema para vocês que agora controlam com perfeição suas Reiatsu. Vocês devem conseguir dominar uma técnica chamada _Cero. _Utilizando suas Reiatsu vocês serão capazes de criar uma espécie de energia queimando todo o ar em volta fazendo uma imensa massa condensada em forma de vácuo que destruirá tudo que tocar – Urahara disse acabando de explicar sobre a nova técnica que nós deveríamos dominar.

– Desta vez eu observarei – Odin disse se afastando.

– Vamos lá. Concentrem-se o máximo de energia no ponto em que você tem mais controle, depois mantenha o fluxo de Reiatsu até que a energia se torne visível, quando isso acontecer o ar começará a queimar, então disparem – Urahara disse concluindo a explicação.

Eu me concentrei na frente da minha mão fechada em forma de punho que segurava uma de minhas espadas. Orfeu estava se concentrando na cabeça do dragão em seu escudo. Em ambos a energia começou a ficar visível, a minha era roxa e a de Orfeu era alaranjada. Uma pressão imensa caiu sobre o local, eu me segurei ao máximo, até que a bola de energia roxa à minha frente começou a queimar o ar, assim eu a deixei escapar disparando uma grande massa de energia em direção à montanha que nós havíamos subido momentos atrás. Quando as duas massas energizadas, a minha e a de Orfeu, se colidiram com a montanha, uma grande explosão varreu o local não deixando nem vestígios do que um dia havia sido uma enorme montanha.

– Isso é um _Cero? – _eu perguntei rindo.

– Gostei, Cero, né? – Orfeu estava empolgado com a destruição que tinha acabado de provocar.

– Sim, esta é uma das técnicas que os Djinn podem usar. Então, eu imaginei que vocês também poderiam – Urahara disse nos explicando um pouco mais sobre as estranhas criaturas chamadas de Djinn.

– Mas se essa é uma técnica Djinn, qual foi o último passo do treinamento de nossos ancestrais? – eu perguntei curioso.

– Sabia que vocês me perguntariam isso - ele nos disse abaixando a cabeça– Lord Odin, responda-os, por favor – Urahara sugeriu que o próprio deus da morte respondesse.

– Sim, com todo prazer. Eles tiveram que dominar seus Djinn derrotando-os, transformando-os em Summons – Odin disse sem expressão.

– Eu estou começando a achar que eles não eram completamente humanos – Orfeu disse perdendo a empolgação que denotava antes.

– Eles dominaram suas Shikai, o Shunpou e derrotaram os incríveis seres chamados de Djinn em apenas cinco horas?

– Cara, isso é insano até para este mundo – eu disse chocado.

– Vocês completaram todas as três etapas em 7h30, nada mal. Não acham? – Urahara disse tentando nos animar.

– Não, não é... – quando tentei responder fui interrompido por um estouro e senti uma Reiatsu tão sufocante quanto à de Joe.


	9. Chapter 09

**09. Surge um novo inimigo.**

Odin e Urahara disseram juntos: o Hougyoku.

E desapareceram logo em seguida. Isso não era nada bom, Orfeu e eu concordamos em ir atrás deles o mais rápido possível, cancelamos nossas Shikai em seguida. Quando adentramos a sala do trono pudemos ver duas pessoas cobertas por mantos brancos. Os outros: Saito, Diego, Richarde e Rotto estavam cercando os homens de branco.

– Vocês não vão fugir daqui. Entreguem o Hougyoku e nós deixaremos que vocês partam ilesos – Odin disse levantando sua lança e mostrando uma tremenda pressão hostil, era incalculavelmente mais poderosa do que tudo que eu já havia sentido neste mundo.

Um dos homens deu um passo na frente fazendo com que Saito e Rotto recuassem, depois começou a falar.

– Pai, tu matarias teu amado filho? – disse o homem se referindo a Odin como pai.

– Thor? – Odin perguntou.

Urahara observava com uma de suas mãos em sua bengala e segurando um novo chapéu com a outra mão.

– Eu cansei de sempre fazer tudo que você manda. Nem sempre o que é bom é divertido – Thor disse retirando seu manto branco e mostrando um traje da mesma cor.

– Há quanto tempo, não? Will-san? – era a voz de Joe que vinha do outro homem coberto pelo manto branco.

– Mas... Então era você estava por trás disso tudo o tempo inteiro, Thor? – Urahara perguntou.

– Olhe o que você fez com meus braços, Will-san. Agora tenho que usar esses Automail, mas não foi tão ruim assim, estou muito mais forte que antes – Joe estava trajando uma roupa branca parecida com a roupa de Thor e com braços mecânicos no lugar dos que Raijin arrancara usando meu corpo.

– Não faça isso Joe, lute contra o controle mental posto em você – eu clamei a Joe.

– Controle mental? Não seja ridículo – Joe disse soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida – Eu fiz isso porque Thor me procurou oferecendo poder. Tudo que eu sempre quis. Mas desta vez eu eliminarei todos esses vermes – disse desaparecendo.

Joe apareceu em frente a Diego, os outros se moveram para evitar o ataque, mas eles não conseguiriam chegar a tempo. Diego usou seu chicote para acertar Joe, mas foi em vão, Joe apenas segurou o chicote com uma de suas mãos e usou sua outra mão com a Gunblade em modo adaga para atacar Diego. Desta vez eu não permitiria que Joe fizesse o que bem entender, antes que ele acertasse, com apenas um Shunpou eu estava na frente de Joe bloqueando sua adaga com minha Buster Blade.

– Parece que você andou treinando – Joe disse saltando para junto de Thor.

Thor e Odin ainda discutiam como antes. Odin havia baixado sua lança.

– Pai, deixe que Loki governe o Valhala. Ele só quer isso. Se o senhor ceder e entregar o controle da Soul Society a ele, ele desistirá de lutar e a Ragnarök não ocorrerá, pois ela só começará quando os dois lados declararem guerra – Thor disse pedindo a Odin.

– Isso nunca acontecerá, Loki é um ser perverso e vai espalhar o medo e a destruição tornando os dois mundos férteis em terras podres como o Tártaro – Odin disse negando o pedido de seu filho.

– Pois bem, não me resta outra escolha. Vou matá-lo e levar o Hougyoku para que Loki crie um exército de Meio-Djin e Meio-Humano, assim como você fez com esses inúteis – Thor disse mostrando-se decidido em matar seu próprio Pai, assim, entregando o controle do universo a Loki.

Thor retirou uma marreta enorme que estava presa em suas costas e partiu em direção a Odin, que estava em choque após ver que seu filho estava tentando matá-lo. Antes mesmo que Thor pudesse acertar sua enorme marreta em Odin, Urahara mostrando-se um servo fiel entrou na frente.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, moleque? – o sorridente Urahara estava sério.

– O que um velhote que se veste como mendigo igual você poderia fazer contra mim, o filho de Odin? Eu tenho o sangue real dos deuses correndo em minhas veias – Thor não cessou o ataque e continuou como se fosse atropelar Urahara.

– Não posso matá-lo, mas posso deixá-lo bem dolorido – Urahara disse sacando uma espada de sua bengala.

Quando Thor tentou acertá-lo um manto vermelho o cobriu arremessando Thor para trás.

– Eu e Benihime daremos um jeito nesse seu lado malcriado – Urahara disse se referindo a sua espada como Benihime.

– Maldito! Como ousa arranhar um deus, meu sangue real está vazando de minhas veias – Thor disse limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

–Joe, vamos dar o fora daqui, eles são muitos e esse velho maldito do Urahara está com eles – Thor disse desaparecendo com o Hougyoku em mãos.

Logo em seguida Joe desapareceu dizendo: Eu descontarei a dor que senti em você, Will-san.

Quando olhei para Odin, ele ainda estava paralisado em choque, cada momento que se passava a pressão na sala aumentava, eu e Orfeu parecíamos estar mais fortes, pois mesmo sem usar nossas Shikai estávamos suportando a pressão que vinha da fúria de Odin de pé, os outros estavam sufocando caídos no chão.

– Acalme-se, Lord Odin – Urahara pediu colocando-se na frente de Odin.

– O que aquele maldito do Loki fez com meu filho? – Odin disse derramando lágrimas de uma face completamente sem expressão e ainda em choque.

– Ele deve estar sobre o controle de alguma das magias de Loki – Urahara disse tentando acalmá-lo.

A pressão da sala foi diminuindo até que chegou ao estado normal. Todos estavam bem, Odin estava calmo.

– Eu preciso que vocês vão agora! Atrás de Thor e Joe, se o Hougyoku chegar ao Tártaro estaremos com grandes problemas – Urahara nos pediu preocupado.

– Sigam para o meu laboratório, eu cuidarei para que Odin descanse e comunicarei aos outros deuses do Valhala o que Thor fez – Urahara seguiu para uma das portas do castelo junto a Odin após nos dar uma ordem.

Quando nós nos reunimos para partir, Urahara veio até o Laboratório para nos teletransportar, assim como antes.

– Apenas Will e Orfeu irão agora. Vocês devem passar pelo mesmo treinamento que eles passaram hoje, antes de ir – Urahara disse impedindo os outros de nos acompanhar.

– Mas por que, Urahara? – Rotto perguntou indignado.

– Vocês não viram os poderes de Joe e Thor? Eles matariam qualquer um de vocês em questão de segundos – Urahara respondeu a Rotto.

– Por que vocês não nos chamaram para treinar? – Richarde estava furioso.

– Vocês devem querer ficar mais fortes por vocês mesmos e não porque nós queremos – eu disse me dirigindo ao centro da sala.

– Se cuidem, e não morram, pois nós partiremos logo após o término do treinamento – Lucas disse preocupado pela primeira vez na vida.

– Vamos treinar, se esses dois acham que vão continuar mais fortes que nós por muito tempo estão enganados – Richarde disse se dirigindo à saída.

Diego e Rotto estavam furiosos, apenas acompanharam Richarde sem falar nada.

– Eu só posso movê-los até a entrada do Tártaro, de lá vocês estarão completamente sozinhos. Loki e os 10 Immortais não podem sair do Tártaro, mas dentro eles estão livres para fazer o que quiserem e as mais poderosas criaturas demoníacas estão à solta lá dentro, então tomem cuidado – Urahara disse nos alertando.

Eu e Orfeu caminhamos em direção ao círculo tatuado com runas. Uma sensação estranha percorreu meu corpo: talvez esta fosse a sensação de que nós nunca mais veríamos ninguém que está nesta sala.

O tufão de luz se formava no centro da sala enquanto Lucas acenava para nós, viramos as costas e levantamos a mão acenando sem olhar para trás, a luz começou a desintegrar nossos corpos como antes até que nos consumiu por completo.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Bem Vindos ao Tártaro.**

Nossos corpos se formaram no meio de um lugar completamente escuro, úmido e tão pavoroso quanto as casas mal assombradas de filmes de terror. Quando dei um passo, pude ver um enorme Vortex Negro que estava à nossa frente. Pela Reiatsu hostil que sentia vindo de todas as partes, este Vortex só podia ser a entrada do Tártaro.

– Vamos entrar? – Orfeu sugeriu.

– Sim. Fique atento – alertei.

Nós descemos pisando no ar, e após passarmos pelo Vortex estávamos em um buraco extremamente escuro. Descemos vários metros no buraco até que começamos a ver uma luz clara como a luz da lua em épocas de lua cheia. Depois de algum tempo de descida, saímos do buraco, mas o que nos esperava ainda não era o chão, e sim os céus escuros que eram iluminados por uma enorme e bonita lua.

– Esse lugar não é tão mal assim – Orfeu disse olhando em volta.

– Pelo menos é o que parece – eu concordei.

– Afinal, será que eles vão conseguir? – Orfeu perguntou.

– SERÁ QUE NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR? – perguntei com ênfase – Mas, sim, eu acho que eles conseguirão, o que faltava a eles era um espírito competitivo e nós demos a eles: deixando-os de fora do treinamento, além disso, tirando o Saito, acho que todos os outros querem nos matar.

– Tente sentir a Reiatsu de Thor ou Joe – Orfeu sugeriu.

– Já tentei assim que chegamos, não pude identificar eles, tem Reiatsu hostis vindo de todos os lados – disse temendo o pior.

– E agora? O que faremos? – ele perguntou.

– Não sei se dará certo, mas tente sentir a única Reiatsu calma e pura aqui dentro, essa será a Reiatsu do Hougyoku – eu sugeri.

Nós dois nos concentramos procurando pela única Reiatsu pura deste local. Eu pude sentir a mesma sensação que percorreu meu corpo quando fomos trazidos a este lugar.

– Acho que encontrei – Orfeu disse apontando uma direção.

– É, só pode ser, senti o mesmo que das outras vezes que entrei em contanto com ele – disse apontando a mesma direção – Vamos, não temos tempo. Eles devem estar perto da base inimiga onde Loki e os 10 Immortais vivem, se eles chegarem lá tudo estará acabado – eu falei partindo logo em seguida.

Agora nós conseguíamos usar vários Shunpou seguidos e precisos. Após passar por várias áreas da grande floresta negra que cobria todo o solo do Tártaro, eu pressenti que tínhamos cometido um erro indo pelos céus.

– Não deveríamos ter vindo pelo céu – falei olhando para baixo.

– Hã? – Orfeu perguntou sem entender minha expressão repentina de espanto.

– Desvie! – eu gritei empurrando Orfeu de lado fazendo com que ele evitasse uma enorme bola de fogo que veio de uma das criaturas que voavam a nossa espreita.

– Vindo pelo céu nós evitamos combates diretos, mas chamamos a atenção das coisas que habitam esta floresta. Tudo que estava lá em baixo pode nos ver, agora estamos com grandes problemas – eu disse preocupado.

– Estamos cercados por Dragões? – Orfeu perguntou não acreditando em sua visão.

– Sim, vamos entrar na floresta para evitá-los no "Já"... Já – eu disse usando vários Shunpous para me esquivar das enormes bolas de fogo disparadas pelos dragões demoníacos que nos perseguiam.

Descemos até chegar ao solo da enorme floresta. As copas das árvores eram insanamente altas de perto, pois da altura que nós estávamos a floresta me parecia ser uma floresta enorme, mas normal como outra qualquer. Os dragões não teriam problemas em se mover entre as árvores.

– Continue desviando. Não podemos desperdiçar energia lutando contra esses dragões, pois ainda temos Thor e Joe pela frente – gritei para Orfeu de longe.

– Se eles continuarem a fazer tanto barulho todos os seres desta floresta estarão aqui em breve – Orfeu disse temendo o pior.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse acabar de me alertar, eu pude sentir várias coisas demoníacas nos encarando nas sombras. Olhando rapidamente entre as sombras pude ver: Manticoras, Trols, Orcs, Golens, Ogros, Cães Infernais, Cocatrices, Salamandras, Demônios Humanóides, havia várias outras coisas nas sombras e cada vez mais dragões chegavam.

– Droga, estamos com problemas. Use sua Shikai, Joe e Thor nos perceberam, mas pelo menos poderemos usar Shunpous mais longos, assim conseguiremos escapar destas coisas com facilidade – eu sugeri.

– Tudo bem – Orfeu disse se concentrando.

Alguns dos seres que nos espreitavam nas sombras correram com o aumento de pressão no local e muitos deles ainda permaneceram, apenas os mais fortes, que não se sentiram ameaçados.

– Droga, pensei que conseguiríamos nos livrar da maioria deles com nossas Reiatsus. Vamos fugir em direção à Joe e Thor, use o máximo possível de Reiatsu que você puder controlar em seus Shunpous – disse a Orfeu partindo na frente.

Nós percorríamos uma distância enorme, agora que estávamos usando nossas Shikais, todos os monstros ficaram para trás. Cada vez que nos movíamos o Hougyoku ficava mais e mais perto, e agora tínhamos a certeza de que Thor e Joe haviam percebido nossas presenças.

Após percorrer centenas de metros, nós conseguimos ver Thor. Já era imaginável que fosse uma armadilha, pois Joe não estava com ele. Mas mesmo assim, não tínhamos muitas escolhas, precisávamos recuperar o Hougyoku de qualquer forma, nem que apenas um de nós voltasse.

– Miserável! Entregue-nos o Hougyoku – gritei chamando a atenção de Thor.

Nós estávamos a alguns metros de distância de Thor quando senti a presença de Joe se movendo por baixo da terra em nossa direção. Orfeu já tinha percebido, pois fez um gesto com a cabeça mostrando-me que ele cuidaria de Thor.

Eu parei e me concentrei disparando um Cero na direção em que Joe estava em baixo da terra. Aquilo abriu uma enorme cratera no chão, nada sobreviveria a tamanha destruição.

– Nada mal, Will-san – Joe disse zombando sobre o ar – Vejo que você aprendeu alguns truques...

– Desta vez não terei pena de você. Temos que recuperar a jóia antes que Loki intervenha – eu disse sério e sem mostrar compaixão.

– Você vai me matar? – Joe perguntou rindo.

Enquanto ele esperava pela minha resposta com um Shunpou me aproximei dele fazendo o meu primeiro ataque. Ele usou suas armas no estado Shikai para bloquear ambas as minhas Katanas

- Isso responde sua pergunta? – perguntei ainda cruzando armas com meu antigo professor.

A batalha entre Thor e Orfeu começara logo à frente. Eles estavam se movendo e atacando um ao outro nos intervalos dos Shunpou. Orfeu desta vez usava seu escudo com perfeição. Mesmo que Thor fosse um deus dificilmente o derrotaria naquele estado em que a luta se encontrava.

– Nós não precisamos fazer isso. Apenas desista Joe – eu pedi num tom sério.

– Nunca! Desta vez vou derrotá-lo, com certeza – Joe disse soltando a mesma gargalhada de sempre.

– Eu tentei avisá-lo – falei mudando totalmente minha expressão.

Joe perdeu o ar de zombaria e ficou sério.

– O que aconteceu com você. Está mais forte que antes? – Joe perguntou partindo para o ataque.

Joe atacava com suas armas no modo Shikai, usando as lâminas para tentar me golpear, mas Joe parecia estar um pouco lento, mesmo que me atacasse por milhares de anos naquela velocidade ele nunca me acertaria. A minha velocidade estava maior do que horas atrás quando havíamos aprendido a técnica que Urahara chamou de Shunpou. Joe estava tentando me distrair com suas lâminas para me acertar com seus canhões que disparavam tiros extremamente poderosos. Assim como eu imaginei ele fez, pois vi um de seus tiros passando rente ao meu corpo, então apenas me esquivei facilmente usando um Shunpou.

– O que diabos você está fazendo? Porque está tão forte sem usar aquela máscara de antes? – Joe perguntou chocado por não conseguir me acertar.

– Desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo para explicações – eu disse sumindo em pleno ar.

"Minha força havia aumentado bastante desde a última luta, eu com certeza não era o mesmo, mas agora que Joe mencionou a máscara, eu tenho certeza que Raijin estava apenas brincando com ele na batalha anterior", pensei antes de me mover para cima de Joe e tentar acertá-lo com meu famoso X-Strike.

Joe conseguiu bloquear, mas minhas espadas adentraram suas armas, ele não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Nosso combate estava totalmente sob controle, eu estava fazendo dezenas de ataques surpresas em Joe com minha nova velocidade.

Eu não o mataria, mas essa era a hora de acabar com essa luta.

Joe usou suas duas armas para bloquear minha arma direita a qual eu tinha mais firmeza, mas o que ele não esperava é que o controle maior de meus Ceros estava em minha mão esquerda.

- Isso é para descontar o que você fez conosco dias atrás – gritei antes de dissolver meu antigo professor com uma bola de energia.

Joe estava quicando juntamente a bola de energia, eu não o mataria, então não esperei que a energia tomasse a forma do vácuo, suas próteses mecânicas estavam completamente acabadas.

– Hey, Joe – eu chamei por Joe que estava no chão.

Joe apenas encarou o chão sem dizer nada, seu corpo estava completamente ferido, mas não era nada mortal.

– Agora está na hora de aluno ensinar algo ao professor. Se quiser poder consiga-o por esforço e treino, não trapaceie como você fez, porque sempre haverá pessoas que fazem da forma mais difícil, e com certeza os poderes delas serão imaginavelmente maiores do que os seus – disse dando as costas para Joe – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, aprenda um pouco sobre humildade, se gabe menos, quando você denota alguma qualidade, com certeza alguém a perceberá e irá te elogiar por ela – não olhei para trás quando usei um Shunpou indo em direção a luta de Orfeu e Thor.

Orfeu e Thor estavam tendo uma luta equilibrada. Thor era extremamente rápido, mas Orfeu era extremamente inatingível, a luta deles estava destruindo toda a área e com certeza isso atrairia mais criaturas.

Eu sentei e comecei a observar a luta, como nós sempre dissemos "Nunca reclame das condições de uma luta", então se eu entrasse na batalha eu iria escutar coisas pelo resto de minha vida.

Orfeu atacava juntamente a seu escudo, Thor tinha que bloquear o escudo e logo em seguida bloquear a espada incandescente de Orfeu. Eles desapareciam constantemente chocando armas em algum outro ponto.

– Você não é tão fraco como imaginei – Thor disse limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca que havia sido arrancado por uma colisão certeira com o escudo de Orfeu.

– Okey, você é uma bichinha e muito mais fraquinho do que eu havia imaginado, que pena – Orfeu disse mostrando a Thor sua mania convencida de ser.

Eu pude sentir a hostilidade de Thor aumentar várias vezes.

"Acho que desta vez ele se deu mal", pensei rindo sozinho nos céus.

– Eu não queria mostrar a verdadeira forma de minha marreta a meros humanos como vocês, mas vou ter o prazer de esmagar cada parte deste seu corpo – Thor disse erguendo a enorme Marreta acima de sua cabeça.

A pressão que ele emitia era insana comparada com a de antes, acho que desta vez até eu estaria com problemas. Ela rugiu e se tornou várias vezes maior que antes, e foi afiando até se tornar um machado insanamente maior que a Marreta de minutos atrás.

– Seu nome é Golden Axe, e irei partir você e este seu escudo ao meio – Thor disse desaparecendo em pleno ar.

Thor apareceu atrás de Orfeu desferindo um golpe fulminante, o escudo se moveu rapidamente de um braço para o outro bloqueando o corte e absorvendo boa parte do impacto, mas o arremessou em direção a uma grande árvore da floresta negra. Orfeu atingiu a árvore e não parou partindo-a ao meio, Thor já estava do outro lado esperando para desferir o golpe final. Antes que Orfeu chegasse a ele eu me adiantei e parei o enorme machado de Thor com minhas Katanas.

- Sinto muito por estar interferindo, mas eu te devo uma – eu disse disparando um Cero com minha boca na face de Thor.

Orfeu ainda estava zonzo e semi consciente.

"A única coisa que poderia ser feita agora é fugir e deixar Orfeu em algum lugar seguro, e depois voltar para ganhar algum tempo segurando Thor", eu pensei voando com Orfeu Shunpou após Shunpou.

– Aonde você pensa que vai com esse rato? – Thor disse logo a minha frente.

– Mas como? Eu tenho certeza que acertei sua face minutos atrás. Como nos alcançou tão rápido? – perguntei parando e me afastando.

– Você não achou que uma bostinha fraca daquela iria machucar a face de um Aesir, certo? – Thor disse gargalhando e se gabando.

Nós descemos, coloquei Orfeu que estava quase acordado em um canto.

Com toda a minha fúria parti para o ataque em direção à Thor, mas quando eu cheguei onde ele estava não pude encontrá-lo.

– Procurando por algo? – A voz de Thor vinha de minhas costas.

– Mas como? – Eu disse antes que Thor movesse seu enorme machado para me partir em dois.

Eu estava completamente sem reação, mas antes que o machado acertasse minhas costas o grande escudo de Orfeu entreviu e bloqueou o golpe. Orfeu estava em pé novamente.

– Eu tenho um plano, Will. Deixe-me cuidar dele, lembra que nós nunca vamos de dois contra um, não importando as circunstâncias? – Orfeu disse fazendo com que as chamas de sua espada aumentassem drasticamente.

– Okey, ele é todo seu – eu disse sumindo e voltando aos céus onde eu estava curioso para ver qual era o plano de Orfeu.

O escudo retornou a mão de Orfeu e começou a pegar fogo.

– Já ouviu a lenda do demônio que era tão poderoso que venceu o próprio deus do sol com apenas fogo e calor? – Orfeu perguntou olhando de lado para mim.

– Sim, Dark Schiennider, certo? – eu respondi.

– É, não sei como aprendi o que vou fazer, mas acabei de descobrir que minhas armas também possuem um nome – Orfeu disse algo incrível e bem lógico, se minha arma e a de Diego tinham nomes, então todas teriam, pois elas estão tão vivas quanto nós.

– Seus nomes são...


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Masa e Mune Reveladas.**

– Seus nomes são Masa e Mune – Orfeu falou voltando a atenção à Thor e sorrindo de lado – Bom, vamos lá, acabei de aprender este golpe, então é melhor você tomar cuidado, Will. – ele disse antes de seu corpo ser consumido por chamas.

Todo aquele calor que Orfeu estava emitindo estava derretendo o chão e transformando-o em magma, a temperatura estava começando a se tornar insuportável, e eu já tinha me movido para um local centenas de metros de distâncias deles.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Final Burst – Orfeu gritou algo que imaginei ser o nome de seu novo golpe.

Um enorme turbilhão de chamas e magma subiu aos céus e desceu concentrado em Thor, que estava confiante até o último momento. Mas antes que Orfeu o acertasse, alguém apareceu no local e chutou Thor para longe. Aquilo que havia o chutado estava bloqueando o enorme Tornado envolto por chamas que Orfeu havia criado, e com apenas uma das mãos nuas. O golpe de Orfeu era incrível, mas algo havia o parado com tamanha facilidade, o turbilhão de chamas sumiu aos poucos dando forma ao corpo de Orfeu que nada sofrera com todo aquele calor. Orfeu apenas recuou ainda chocado por ter sido parado de tal maneira. Então, eu me aproximei para ver quem era.

– Boa Noite, amigos. Se acostumem porque aqui no Tártaro sempre é Noite – a voz vinha do que eu tinha acabado de descobrir que era um homem e totalmente trajado de branco, assim como Thor e Joe.  
– Hey, Dante. Porque você interferiu no meu combate? – Thor disse ainda batendo a poeira de seu corpo.  
– Não diga besteiras, jovem Thor. O senhor Loki me pediu para ficar de olho no senhor e me disse que o senhor deveria chegar vivo à Alexandria, e aquele golpe estava envolto por chamas de mais de 30.000 graus Celsius. Tenho certeza que até mesmo o senhor, um dos Aesir, morreria se fosse atingido daquela forma – disse o homem num tom muito educado para com Thor.  
– 30.000 graus Celsius? Isso é insano para um humano, nem a temperatura do sol se equipara a isso – Thor disse incrédulo.  
– Sim, pelo que vejo, é como Lord Loki disse, estes tais Vaizards não são quaisquer humanos – o homem chamado de Dante por Thor disse nos encarando com uma traquilidade impressionante.  
– Quem é você, velhote? – eu perguntei me aproximando de Orfeu.  
– Eu sou Dante Alighieri, um dos 10 Immortais, prazer em conhecê-los – o homem se apresentou educadamente se curvando.  
– Você está bem, Orfeu? – perguntei.  
– Sim, estou esgotado, usei tudo que tinha naquele golpe, algo me ensinou aquele golpe e me disse o nome da minha espada e do meu escudo – Orfeu disse se colocando de joelhos e fazendo com que suas armas voltassem ao normal.  
– Droga, esse cara é tão forte quanto Urahara, ou até mais, mas não sinto hostilidade vinda dele – eu disse olhando para Orfeu.  
– Não sente é? – a voz do homem estava fungando perto de minha cabeça.

Ele se moveu tão rápido que eu nem pude percebê-lo chegando.

– Mas o que é você – eu disse saltando para recuar.  
– Já disse, sou um dos Immortais de Loki, sou tão poderoso quanto os deuses mais fortes do Valhala comandados por Odin – Dante disse voltando para junto de Thor

– Vamos o mais rápido possível para Alexandria, senhor Thor, pois Lord Loki precisa do Hougyoku para completar suas ambições – concluiu se movendo e criando um Vortex Negro parecido com o que servia como portal para o Tártaro. 

Thor se levantou e foi em direção à Joe. 

– Ai, ai... Como você pode ser derrotado por humanos tão fracos? Temos planos para você, por isso irei levá-lo – Thor disse partindo com Joe em seus braços em direção ao Vortex.  
– Não tão rápido, não deixarei que levem o Hougyoku – gritei me pondo frente a Thor e Dante.  
– Não diga coisas impossíveis, meu jovem – Dante disse mudando a expressão de sua face, fazendo com que a pressão sobre mim aumentasse de uma forma incrível. Não pude suportar, meu corpo estava sendo esmagado no chão quando percebi

– Deixarei alguns de meus Fraccions para brincar com vocês. – e assim os três se foram dentro do estranho Vortex.

Pude ver cinco pessoas nos observando dos céus. Eu estava esgotado e Orfeu estava pior que eu, os cinco contra mim seria algo complicado.

– Nós somos Fraccions de Dante – disse uma bela jovem vestida de branco – Eu sou Bianchi – disse ela se apresentando logo em seguida.  
– Eu sou Virgílio – outro dos cinco deu um passo à frente se apresentando.  
– Eu sou César – disse um homem usando uma espécie de roupa romana branca.  
– Eu sou Guelfo e o outro ali é Guibelino – uma criança disse se apresentando e apontando para o outro garotinho que estava vestido de preto e distante dos quatro.  
– Guelfo, seu veadinho, filho de uma puta, eu te odeio e não aceito que você fale por mim – a criança de preto começou a agredir o outro com palavras.  
– Tome isso Guibelino, seu idiota – disse o garotinho que era simpático até minutos atrás mostrando o dedo obscenamente para o garoto vestido de preto.  
– É melhor vocês pararem com as briguinhas, o mestre Dante já disse que não é nada educado fazer isso, se vocês continuarem, eu como a mais velha irei castigá-los – disse a garota que havia se apresentado como Bianchi.  
– Hey, vocês. Nós não queremos machucar vocês, então dêem o fora – tentei assustar os inimigos que nos espreitavam.  
– Não me faça rir garoto – Bianchi disse antes de desaparecer.

Ela se movia numa velocidade incrível, pois já estava ao meu lado quando pude perceber.

– Nós estamos aqui para matá-los – ela disse antes de sacar uma espécie de espada típica de gladiadores romanos.  
– Que seja, não temos tempo para conversar – Orfeu estava de pé. 

Os dois garotos que discutiam tanto se mostraram gêmeos idênticos quando se aproximaram de Orfeu.

– Nós cuidaremos deste – disseram os gêmeos que portavam adagas duplas.  
– Que seja, só não demorem, odeio esperar – o homem com o traje romano disse se abanando com uma espécie de leque.

A garota havia desaparecido de meu lado e estava logo a minha frente com sua espada pronta para me matar.

A garota se movia me confundindo, esperando a chance para atacar. Quando ela começou a atacar eu mal conseguia me esquivar de todos os golpes que ela desferia, tão rápida e estava dando trabalho com sua furtividade, mas ainda assim ela tinha dificuldades para se esquivar de minhas armas duplas. Orfeu aparentava estar com problemas, pois eram dois contra um e ele estava completamente esgotado.

A garota continuava fazendo ataques com sua espada de curto alcance e os usava como distração para me acertar poderosos chutes e socos, assim levando vantagem.

– Tenho que ir atrás de Thor e do Hougyoku – eu disse com a mão sobre minhas costelas direitas que eu imaginava estar quebradas, pois doíam muito.  
– Não diga asneiras, se você está tomando uma surra para nós, como espera invadir o Castelo de Alexandria, que esta cheio de Fraccions e ainda tem os 10 Immortais? – a garota disse desaparecendo no ar como sempre.

Orfeu estava prestes a ser aniquilado quando uma enorme bola de fogo atingiu um dos gêmeos.

– Dragões? Mas que burros, o que eles acham que estão fazendo atacando os servos de Loki? – o homem calmo e paciente que tinha se apresentado como Virgílio perguntou mostrando-se furioso agora.

Mais e mais dragões se agrupavam e expeliam Bolas de Fogo em direção aos nossos inimigos.

– O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei olhando para os dragões.  
– Quando estiver lutando comigo, se concentre em mim, apenas em mim ou irá morrer – a garota estava com sua espada em minha garganta.  
– Droga – eu reclamei sem ter o que fazer.  
– E agora o que você fará? – Bianchi disse enroscando suas pernas em minha cintura.

Antes que ela cortasse meu pescoço uma enorme Shuriken verde, cintilante como o vento fez com que ela desgrudasse de mim para não fosse partida ao meio.

– Mas o que foi isso? – Bianchi perguntou ainda se arrastando.  
– Hey, Chimpans! Adivinha quem chegou para salvar suas bundas inúteis? – era Richarde que estava voando sobre um dos dragões, indo em direção aos dois homens que flutuavam observando a luta nos céus.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Vidas são arriscadas para salvar vidas: A verdareira Guild nasce.**

Richarde pulou do dragão que estava e desapareceu em pleno ar – aquilo era Shunpou!

– São eles, acho que conseguiram – eu disse animado.

Ele apareceu entre os dois homens girando sua enorme lança, arremessando-os com um só golpe em direção ao chão, fazendo com que eles se chocassem numa velocidade incrível.

Saito estava lutando contra os dois garotos gêmeos:

– Hey, Will-colméia, eu não disse... – Lucas disse surrando os dois garotos que momentos atrás pareciam ser tão rápidos.

A velocidade dos Shunpou de Lucas era incrível, os garotos ficaram perdidos na batalha. Ainda mostrando piedade, Lucas apenas acertou ambos com o cabo de sua arma, fazendo com que eles abrissem caminho com seus próprios corpos na floresta.

Bianchi estava se esquivando de algo que nem eu podia ver, as sombras estavam acertando ela. Quando frisei meus olhos para observar a luta mais de perto pude perceber que algo completamente coberto pela noite estava saindo das sombras e atacando ela com adagas curvadas que ficavam sempre rentes aos seus braços.

– Então essa é a Shikai de Rotto e aquela enorme Shuriken é seu Cero? – perguntei ainda observando o combate.

Fui distraído pelo rugido de um enorme dragão vermelho que estava atrás de mim.

– Sim, você está certo e nós todos temos uma Shikai – Diego disse descendo do enorme dragão que parecia ser totalmente obediente a ele.  
– Uau! Pelo jeito Urahara não brincou em dizer que você era um Beast Master nato – eu disse rindo.  
Antes que Diego respondesse a jovem e bela Bianchi veio se arrastando destruindo tudo em nossa direção.  
– Muito bom, você nos salvaram em minutos – eu disse olhando para Diego.  
– Só para avisar, nós terminamos o treinamento em apenas 3 horas, isso faz com que nós superemos vocês, certo? – Richarde disse sentando em cima dos corpos dos inimigos que ele havia acabado de derrotar.  
– Sim, mas podemos resolver no x1 se você quiser, rapá – Orfeu disse se levantando ainda exausto.  
– Rotto, não bata em garotas em minha frente Eu poderia ter ganhado dela, só não fiz porque ela era uma garota, ou pelo menos a casca parecia ser de uma – eu disse olhando para Rotto.  
– Acho que não temos tempo para discussões de Guild, aquele cara que está nos encarando no Céu é incrivelmente mais forte que esses outros – Rotto disse apontando uma direção.

O homem apontou seu dedo indicador para nós e uma enorme massa de energia condensada começou a se formar frente a seu dedo, era tão grande e emitia uma pressão tão esmagadora e hostil que todos os Dragões fugiram, a bola de energia estava maior que uma casa grande. Então ele disse:

- Morram, vermes!  
– Isso é um Cero? – Lucas perguntou tentando fugir.  
– Não é possível, apenas nós podemos usar Ceros – Rotto disse desaparecendo.  
– É muito densa, mas muito lenta, ele não está tentando nos matar, ele está tentando matar seus próprios companheiros – eu disse arrastando a garota pelo braço e fugindo antes que a bola colidisse com a área.

Eu não fui rápido o suficiente a energia se chocou com o chão e explodiu gerando um enorme turbilhão atingindo a garota que eu estava tentando salvar.

– Porque você a salvou? – Diego perguntou.  
– Não seja tolo, se está vivo e respirando merece viver... E ela pode ser útil em nos dizer algumas coisas sobre este lugar, mas não fui rápido o suficiente... – eu disse me explicando.  
– Cuidado, este homem é o Immortal mais cruel de todos, e seu nome é Bergelmer – a garota disse desfalecendo em meus braços.  
– Hey, não morra! Onde fica o Castelo de Alexandria? – sacudi a garota, mas era tarde demais.  
– Nem se lutarmos todos de uma vez contra ele poderemos ganhar – Rotto disse calculado o pior.  
– Não diga besteira, claro que poderemos ganhar. Saito vamos nele – Richarde disse olhando para Saito.  
– Sim, vamos lá, Chicó – Lucas disse acompanhando Richarde.

Richarde parou no ar e começou a fazer algo que eu imaginei ser a invocação de sua Shikai. Em pouco tempo uma densa onda de energia azul índigo o cobriu, e ele saiu voando da fumaça misturada com energia. Sua enorme lança tinha duas Hastes, e as lâminas estavam maiores e incandescentes com chamas azuis constantes.

Lucas também fazia o mesmo, envolvido por uma onda de energia da cor da água, sua espada longa mudou para uma Montante gigantesca que tinha o cabo preso por uma corrente.

– Vamos lá – Richarde deu voz de ataque.  
– Não sejam idiotas, vocês não conseguem sentir o quanto ele é diferente – eu disse tentando impedi-los.  
– Diego chame seus Dragões, temos que dar o fora daqui – Orfeu disse sugerindo um plano.  
– Tudo bem – Diego sibilou com seu chicote e as floresta tremeram a noroeste, uma nuvem negra surgiu de entre as árvores.  
– Rotto, ajude os dois burros a escapar porque estou quase esgotado – eu disse antes que minhas armas voltarem a ser uma.

O homem que estava longe se aproximou de Saito e Richarde, ele tinha cabelos azuis e estava calmo andando com as mãos nos bolsos.  
Richarde usou um Shunpou e desapareceu, Saito atacou pela frente com toda sua força, mas antes que Saito atingisse o estranho homem de cabelos azuis, Richarde apareceu atacando-o pelas costas. Sem se mover um passo, as armas de Richarde e Lucas sequer arranharam o homem que começou a gargalhar após ver a diferença de poderes.

– Do que aqueles idiotas tanto tem medo? Vocês são tão fracos que é de dar pena – disse o homem de cabelos azuis sumindo no ar.  
– Cuidado, ele vai atacar – eu gritei tarde.

Ele apareceu atrás de Richarde o chutando em direção a floresta, o golpe foi tão forte que Richarde sequer podia para no ar, mas como eu havia pedido, Rotto estava lá para ajudá-los e entrou na frente de Richarde, mas isso não fez com que impacto do golpe cessasse de imediato, pois os dois continuaram a destruir as enormes árvores com seus corpos.

– Corra Lucas, ele irá te matar – eu tentei avisar Lucas.

Lucas começou a fugir com vários Shunpous.

– Que lento – disse o homem de cabelos azuis sumindo novamente.  
– Diego se apresse e use os dragões como distração, pois nós vamos voltar para o Valhala – eu disse usando um Shunpou para tentar ajudar Lucas.

O homem havia aparecido de frente para Lucas.

– O que fará humano? – ele disse.

Eu usei o que me restava de poder para fazer o meu último Cero.

– Lucas sai daí – eu gritei disparando em direção aos dois.

Antes que a bola de energia colidisse com Bergelmer eu a fiz expandir e extinguir em apenas fumaça, essa fumaça se espalhou cobrindo toda a área.

– Vamos, Saito. Ele não poderá seguir nossas Reiatsu no meio de toda essa fumaça energizada, ele ficará confuso – eu disse fugindo junto a Lucas.  
– Valeu, Will-colméia – Lucas disse me agradecendo sorrindo inocentemente, sem perceber que ele havia acabado de escapar da morte.

Fugimos sem parar até o Vortex no céu, Orfeu estava junto a Diego nas costas de um dos Dragões, Rotto estava carregando Richarde que estava inconsciente. Quando fomos em direção ao Vortex o mesmo homem que nós achamos ter despistado estava bloqueando o caminho.

– Como vocês são lentos para fugir, estou esperando vocês aqui há vários minutos – Bergelmer disse rindo incontrolavelmente inclinando a cabeça para trás.  
– Mas que droga. Como fugiremos agora? – Rotto perguntou.  
– Continuem, eu irei ganhar algum tempo – Orfeu disse se levantando completamente ferido.  
– Não diga besteiras, você está num estado muito pior que todos aqui – eu disse saltando do dragão que eu estava montado.  
– Eu irei!  
– Você devem aceitar minhas decisões, lembra? Eu sou o primeiro Espada – eu disse voltando minhas armas ao modo Shikai, o que não adiantaria nada, pois eu mesmo podia sentir o quão fraca minha Reiatsu estava.  
– Will, não seja burro, ele vai te matar – Lucas disse tentando me conter.  
– Diego, dê a ordem para que os dragões voem o mais rápido possível em direção ao Vortex – eu disse vendo os 6 dragões partindo a toda em direção ao Vortex e a Bergelmer.

Antes que Bergelmer os atacasse eu deveria fazer algo, mas com uma energia tão baixa não havia muitas escolhas. Apareci de frente ao homem de cabelos azuis e o agarrei, mas ele era tão forte que meus braços não ficariam fechados por muito tempo.  
Consegui manter seus braços imóveis por dez segundos, o que foi tempo suficiente para que os dragões cruzassem o Vortex, então já sem forças soltei Bergelmer, que logo em seguida me chutou para baixo imediatamente.

– Inseto, como ousa me tocar? – Bergelmer disse preparando uma de suas bolas insanas de energia para aniquilar totalmente minha existência.  
– Esse é o fim, mas pelo menos pude ajudar em algo – pensei antes de fechar meus olhos esperando pela morte.

Quando achei que ia morrer pude sentir a Reiatsu de Rotto. Quando abri meus olhos vi que Rotto estava parado frente à energia que vinha em minha direção.

– Como você disse antes, devemos parar de fugir e nos esforçar mais, certo? – Rotto disse condensando uma enorme Shuriken que começou a girar criando um tornado.  
– Idiota, dê o fora, se você ficar também morrerá – eu disse ainda voando em direção ao chão, imóvel.  
– Nós temos um plano – Rotto disse piscando para mim.

Diego apareceu ao meu lado e me parou levando-me para junto de Rotto e seu enorme Cero em forma de Shuriken Giratória.

– Não me pergunte nada, foi tudo ideia do Rotto e todos os outros já saíram do Tártaro – Diego disse olhando para mim.  
– Se preparem, porque vai ser tenso atravessar uma onda de energia tão densa – Rotto disse sorrindo.  
– Atravessar? – eu perguntei sem entender.  
– Sim, porque você acha que fiz este ciclone nos envolver? Confie em mim. Juro que nunca mais irei fugir por preguiça ou me darei por vencido antes que eu pare de respirar – Rotto disse mudando totalmente sua feição.  
– Chamarei isso de Shuriken: Final Typhoon, eu acabei de aprender este golpe e minha arma se chama Windzard, então talvez nós morramos aqui.

Quando a energia colidiu com o denso ciclone que Rotto havia criado usando sua nova técnica, uma enorme explosão varreu os céus, mas como ele havia imaginado o ciclone era impenetrável. Antes que Bergelmer pudesse atacar novamente, Rotto fez algo que mudou a rotação da Shuriken de energia, fazendo com que o ciclone se tornasse um veículo de fuga, nos lançando diretamente pelo Vortex.

Subimos pelo Vortex onde ainda podíamos ouvir Bergelmer xingar. Desta vez todos tinham lutado pela sobrevivência de todos, até mesmo Diego que só pensava no próprio bem estar acabara de arriscar sua própria vida para me salvar.

– Enfim, nos tornamos uma verdadeira Guild.


End file.
